


Moon Varian: Coming home

by compulsive_xenon



Category: tangled the series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Gen, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moon!Varian, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Sundrop - Freeform, Varian Redemption (Disney), Varian’s children, varian moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsive_xenon/pseuds/compulsive_xenon
Summary: Varian is finding out  about his and his father's past; Rapunzel & Varian relationship.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Quirin (Disney), Adira & Varian (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Friendship - Relationship, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel/Varian (Disney), Varian & Varian's Mother (Disney)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with a fight in Corona between Cassandra and Rapunzel’s team. It focuses on Varian mainly. A few things which I added: Varian has moon powers but doesn’t know about them yet; Zhan Tiri has already been defeated, so now only Cassandra is threatening the kingdom. But it means that the episodes “Once a handmaiden” and “Plus est en vous” haven’t happened.

“How hard it must be to know that your only weapon can be your weakness, huh, Raps?” – said Cassandra with a devious smile, holding Rapunzel’s hair with her hands. “I have many ways to defeat you, even my hands, while you..”

Varian didn’t let her finish as he threw at Cassandra a blue ball containing a freezing substance. It landed right under her feet and when it exploded, she could not remain standing, the ground became slippery because of the ice, so she fell, desperately trying to hold herself. As Varian was planning, Cassandra was not able to hold her ex friend’s golden hair anymore, Rapunzel was free. She instantly picked up her hair and left it behind herself. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that hair is my only weapon. What about this frying pan?” – Rapunzel raised her eyebrow, and looked at her beloved pan with a beautiful golden drawing on its front side. She has always been very proud of this item. But unfortunately, she was still as clumsy as she was 3 years ago, and while trying to swirl it, the pan hit her temple. Again. Another reason for Cassandra to laugh at her, not as friends do though, but as enemies or just people with a complicated relationship.

“Hah, you can’t even have it for a few minutes without hurting yourself, don’t try to convince me that you are handy with it.” She stood up, arrogantly lifting her chin. “Even if you had you hands growing from the right place, you would not have enough will to fight me for real, would you?”

Rapunzel frowned at such rude words from a person who was supposed to be her best friend, but replied:

“Why can’t you understand it, Cass? I don’t want to fight you because you’re my friend and I don’t know why you don’t feel the same way..”

Cassandra’s eyes squinted and anger flashed in them. “Ex friend. Don’t you dare call me ‘Cass’.” She said that with such a threatening intonation, with her voice lowering in the end, that Raps couldn’t help but feel a shiver running through her entire body. Cassandra positioned her hands, ready to attack with the rocks.

Rapunzel still could not recover from the shock caused by Cass’ words, she just stood there frozen, unable to think about how to protect herself. 

The time was lost. Cassandra’s rocks attacked Varian and Eugene. Eugene was dodging from each singled rock, whereas Varian was both avoiding them and using alchemy to make them less dangerous to him. Cass’ plan had worked perfectly. While the guys were busy, no one could help Rapunzel, and her recovery from the shock was too slow. The glowing rock rapidly grew from the ground and hit Rapunzel with such force that she screamed and fell. Cassandra smiled with satisfaction.

“SUNSHINE! NO!”

Eugene’s face expressed fear and even though the rocks continued  
attacking, he rushed towards the injured, but Cass blocked the way.

“What’s wrong, don’t you like my company? Do not worry, I’ll end your   
suffering and you won’t be obliged to deal with me anymore, Eugene.” 

With these words Cassandra pulled her sword and pointed it at him. Her opponent drew his sword in reply and gave her a crazy look. Their fight began. Naturally, Cass wasn’t able to control the rocks and fight with Eugene at the same time, so Varian didn’t have to deal with the danger now. So, he ran to his injured friend. 

“Rapunzel!” – nervously said the alchemist, but no reply followed. Girl’s eyes were closed and she didn’t seem to move. “Hey, Rapunzel, look at me!” He took her face into his hands covering her whole cheeks. He was thinking hard on how to bring her to consciousness. Suddenly, he remembered. “I have an ammonia solution! Right, good that I have a new bottle.” He started searching in his backpack for the needed item. When at last he found it, he brought it to her nose, muttering to himself: “Okay, so take it, open the cap..” His actions followed his words. “The pressure equalizes and does its job…ammonia can’t be held inside anymore, no need for it to react with water…so it escapes..” It started to smell not in a very pleasant way. “Aaand this ‘super amazing’ smell will wake up our princess!” As he said, it did. 

“Varian? What...is that smell, god..” – weakly asked Rapunzel. 

“Pheh, ammonia never lets down!” – said Varian with a smirk, while hugging his sisterly friend. “I was so worried, how do you feel?”

“Oh…not well enough…But I…I need to stop…Cass..”

“You should not. Actually, we will need to talk about that later..” – said Varian with reproach, slightly frowning. “Me and Eugene, we will handle her this time. At least we will be more confident about fighting her.” With these words, he left to help Eugene.

Rapunzel stayed there, alone with her thoughts. Varian’s words struck her. She remembered how just before she passed out Cassandra said something similar. What did she say...eh… ‘…you would not have enough will to fight me for real, would you?’. True. She would not. She understood that Varian and Cassandra are right. Perhaps, something Varian wants to tell her is connected to this. But she was too weak to continue thinking it all through.

As Varian reached the ones fighting, Cassandra knocked Eugene down with a rock.

“Hey, is that too difficult for you to win without your precious rocks?! At least try to play fair!” – indignantly exclaimed Eugene, though looking more like an resentful child than like an angry man.

“Then I won’t be the one who plays fair too!” – said Varian, taking out his alchemical vials. Cassandra looked at the alchemist, annoyed:

“I’m tired of you all, when will it end?”

“Right now.” – he replied and attacked. Despite him not having much experience in fighting, he was learning fast and had quite a strategic type of thinking, so his moves were smart enough. He wasn’t just throwing the balls chaotically, hoping that one of them will probably do its work properly. He chose the most profitable, in his opinion, angles, which could get the ball directly to his opponent. And to say honestly, that was quite successful. Cass realized that it was too difficult to handle his attacks only with sword, so she had to shield herself from the compounds with the rocks. Varian knew that his supplies were not endless, so he needed to use them thriftly. Suddenly, Cassandra rushed forwards, right to Varian and wanted to push him, but he instinctively extended his hands forward, so his and her hands clasped together. Varian became frightened, because Cassandra was pushing hard, trying to knock him down. But what scared him most was her look. A look of an angry, almost crazy person, ready to do anything in the name of her destiny, which she fought was hers. It was hard to stand still, Cassandra had been training since her childhood, preparing to be a warrior, and Varian wasn’t a person interested in fighting, he was a man of science. 

However, he had enough strength to hold her grip. Their hands were a bit trembling from the effort, which both Varian and Cassandra were putting. All of a sudden, Varian noticed how the moonstone in the Cass’s chest began to glow with a bright blue light. She also saw that and became even more surprised than Varian, cause she realized that she wasn’t the one who the moonstone was responding to.

“What the heck is that?! What did you do?!” – furiously shouted Cassandra.

Varian was switching his gaze between his enemy and the moonstone, being confused and horrified. “What do you mean? How on earth could this be connected to me?”

Cass squinted, looking at him with suspicion. Strange…indeed nothing had indicated his connection to the moonstone before, she thought. But this feeling…I can’t be wrong about this feeling of being distant from the power I possess, as if something took an air of belonging from me. Or someone… 

Eugene interrupted her thoughts, swinging a sword at her. She dodged, still looking confused. Varian backed away in shock, he also felt something strange while being near the moonstone.

I’ve never felt anything like that - thoughts flashed in his head. Like a bond…as if it is something my body is familiar with.. Oh, that’s nonsense, Varian, just listen to yourself! He decided to leave these thoughts for now.

Cassandra looked at the ground and created a rock, growing out of it. She made sure that her powers didn’t go away. Then she looked at the team and backed away, leaving fast by constructing the rocks, lifting her upper and upper… A rocky pathway. She couldn’t stop thinking about what has happened but she decided not to worry much about it and wait for what will happen in the future.

Varian looked at her disappearing, his look was strict and concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene helped Rapunzel stand up, she was still too weak, so she was placed on Maximus’s back.

“Okay, time to head back to Corona.” – said Fitzhelbert, climbing Maximus, as well. 

“Varian.” Rapunzel slightly got up. “Are you coming with us?”

Varian turned to her. “Eh..well..”

“Please, come with us! I…don’t want my friends…to be far from me.” Rapunzel lowered her eyes.

As for Varian’s eyes, they, on the contrary, slightly expanded and he couldn’t help but give her a soft smile. Eugene looked at Rapunzel, then at Varian and broadly smiled.

Varian took Fidela as his ‘driver’ and three close friends departed. When they arrived, the first thing Varian did was finding a royal doctor, who treated her wounds and gave her a sedative, saying that her nervous system needed recovery.

Rapunzel has slept for a few hours. While she was resting, Varian accepted the offer to take a closer look at the royal laboratory, which wasn’t being used, as Corona didn’t have scientists skilled enough to work there. At that time, Eugene was talking to the king about Cassandra’s assault. Rapunzel’s father and Eugene were also discussing the ways to defeat her in the future.

Rapunzel’s new handmaiden reported to Eugene that the princess woke up, so the man ran to find his younger friend. He finally reached the lab and pushed the door open. He could hardly resist falling back from what was in front of him. The whole room was in the red thick smoke, making it impossible to see anything at all. Suddenly, Eugene heard a loud menacing laugh coming from the remote part of the room. This laugh was so natural and convincing that the 25-year-old adult shivered.

“This laboratory is truly a wonder, Eugene..” Varian slowly came out of the smoke, taking off his glasses and smiling deviously. The color of the smoke matched Varian’s black coat with red lines. He slowly headed towards shocked one.

“I couldn’t even imagine that my plan would ever work! But you see, patience is a vital feature, which will bring you to glory one day..”

“Wha wha what...” – the only thing Eugene managed to say.

Varian laughed again, which made his interlocuter even more scared.

“Well…” – continued Varian looking at the vessel he was holding. It contained liquid of a beautiful light blue color. “I found so many compounds here. Everything I need. You didn’t think I would let you and Rapunzel get away with my imprisonment that easily, did you?”

Eugene couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Aww, looks like Cassandra haven’t taught you anything. Too bad…But don’t worry, maybe I will. You should choose more carefully. Who. To trust.”

“Varian, what are you..what are you doing, wait, how..”

“YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME !!” - crazily shouted Varian and lifted his hand with the vessel. “And be sure, Rapunzel will get what she really deserves.” His last words were followed by him tilting his head menacingly and throwing the compound at Eugene, who just didn’t know what to expect. 

This thing will either dissolve me or maybe kill me in a less painful way, I’ll hope for the second option though – thought Eugene, trying to comfort himself before his early death. He closed his eyes and covered his face, because it was too late to dodge. 3, 2, 1. I’m dead. Wait. He opened his eyes and what he saw struck him even more. He was in foam, bubbles were flying around. 

“Phahahha, got ya! You should’ve seen your face!”

Eugene’s face expressed the most surprised look he was capable of, which caused Varian to laugh even more. He started holding his stomach. “Ouch, phh, that aches, ahah, Eugene, stop looking at me like that, I’ll die!”

Varian’s buddy finally understood the whole situation and started looking embarrassed and angry that he seemed foolish here. 

“Were you scared? Were you?” – enthusiastically asked Varian.

“Hey! You…I…I was not! Your..ehh..pathetic attempt failed!”

“Listen, Eugene, there is nothing bad in being tricked sometimes, if it comes from a friend, who is not trying to hurt you.” Varian suddenly became serious. “I can understand that if a person values his reputation, it is hard for him to accept that someone put him in an awkward situation. But believe me, laughing at yourself is a pretty nice skill, lowers the level of arrogance and lets you have a great time with your closest people.”

Eugene looked at him with interest. Varian took a broom, which was placed in the corner, and started cleaning the floor from the glass, saying: 

“You know, I’m not very good at making intentional jokes, heh. But I… just wanted to make at least something to let us forget how stressful everything is right now. Sorry if it caused you to feel even more distressed.” 

Eugene smiled. “You know, it actually was scary. Not only because I instinctively was afraid to be hurt, but also.. I was scared to lose another friend. Again.”

Varian looked up in surprise and anticipation.

“You’re very important for me and Rapunzel and we’ve recently experienced such a difficult betrayal. Well, I wasn’t very fond of Cassandra but Rapunzel…You understand. In general, not every person gets betrayed twice. Rapunzel had to go through two of them. First, you, then Cass..”

“Here I still wouldn’t agree completely.” – said Varian, slightly frowning. “I know I did too much wanting to achieve my goal, I know that, emotions clouded my mind. But Rapunzel did her part in that as well, you can’t say that she didn’t.”

Eugene lowered his eyes. “Yes, Varian, I know. But this is not what I wanted to talk with you about right now. I just wanted you to to know that your prank is okay and others would enjoy it, really! It’s just me who haven’t recovered from everything yet. I’m sure Rapunzel treats your past with humor and ease, so she would definitely like your joke.” – he said smiling.

Varian replied with a thankful smile.

“By the way, I came to say that Rapunzel is awaken.” – remembered Eugene.

“I hope she’s okay. Let’s go then.”

As they entered, they saw their princess sitting on the bed and looking out the window. She turned her head to those who entered. Varian and Eugene sat near her. 

“Do you need something, sunshine?” – asked Eugene..

“No, no, it’s okay.” She lowered her head.

Varian looked at her. He knew this could not last any longer. Her sacrifices for Cassandra. One day she would pay for her meaningless attempts to save her and Cass’ ex friendship. Pay with her life. This was too serious. He and Rapunzel had become too close after everything they’ve experienced together. They both knew they could not allow themselves to lose each other.

“Tell me, Rapunzel.” – he said. “How are you feeling now?”

She looked up at him. After a few seconds of thinking how to reply she said: “Weak. I’m feeling better now, after a few hours of sleeping but..”

“But you’re feeling weak not physically… Right?”

“Huh. Yeah, I am.”

“You know, I think it’s time for us all to discuss our state. Discuss Cassandra.” He stood up and walked across the room, stopping nearby the table with Rapunzel’s drawings on it.

Rapunzel gave Varian a worrying look, Eugene gave a sign of approval.

“Varian, she’s my friend, we need to bring her back, I know that deep inside she still cares about us.”

“I’m sorry for my scientific method but which proofs do you have? So far the only thing she did was trying to kill us. You especially.”

“I believe in it.”

“Ooor you hope for it.” – said Eugene raising his eyebrows. Varian closed his eyes in frustration.

“Guys! I repeat, she…she cares about us.. ”

“You’re not saying that as confidently as you used to have before, sunshine.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, then she lowered them in uncertainty.

“She betrayed you awfully, she stole the moonstone right under your nose, knowing that something much bigger depends on the whole situation! She knew it was obliged for you to fix your father’s mistake, so the magic would finally stop chasing our kingdom and everyone could live normally!” - scolded Varian.

The princess didn’t have anything to say.

“By the way, am I the only one to whom it seems strange that Eugene was standing behind Rapunzel and Cassandra and didn’t see how she decided to come closer to the moonstone?”

Eugene looked at Varian, replying: “I was worried that something would happen to Rapunzel, I was in my thoughts, plus I definitely wasn’t expecting something like that from Cassandra.”

“Well, eventually, something really happened to Rapunzel.” Varian raised one eyebrow. Eugene frowned in reply. 

“We can still fix everything, I’m sure of it.” – said Rapunzel.

“Rapunzel, do you hear yourself?” – said Eugene. “We’re giving you arguments but you just don’t want to hear.”

“Why are you two so stubborn?! You don’t even want to try to give her a chance, that’s nonsense!” Rapunzel shouted, standing up.

“We don’t even try?! Are you serious?!” Varian shouted so indignantly that both Eugene and Rapunzel were a bit surprised, they rarely saw him like that. However, Eugene knew that this case was serious, it was worth fighting for.

Varian continued: “All this time we were trying to believe in your predictions, that maybe, perhaps, Cassandra remained the same inside. But listen what I’ll tell you! When someone, either it’s your friend or a stranger, tries to destroy your home, kill you and everyone you love, you must not hesitate! You need to protect yourself and the ones you love, if you of course want them to be safe. It’s a matter of time if that person will repent or not. But for now you have to do what needs to be done.”

“I am not guided by logic! And I want to believe that every person is good inside, just haven’t found a destiny yet!”

“What’s a destiny for you? Do you really think that such an abstract term exists? That’s why Cassandra became lost, she believes that something which doesn’t even exist is hers and that she can solve all her problems with destroying everything. But she should know that nothing will replace the absence of mother in your life!!”

For a moment, there was a complete silence. No one dared to speak. Finally, Eugene managed to: “Rapunzel, you need to find strength in yourself to fight her. Or she really will kill you. I don’t want to lose you.” He approached her and wanted to hug, but she pushed his hands away, continuing their stressful conversation:

“No. We will talk to her again. All together. I’ll bring her back. The next time when we will see her.”

“Do you want to be injured again? Stop being so idealistic, this won’t end well.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m listening to my heart, not logic, Varian, too bad that you can’t! You, scientists, forget about everything except your precious chemicals and logic!”

That was it. Eugene looked at Rapunzel and Varian in shock. Varian’s eyes widened. Again that pause. Everybody remained silent. Rapunzel was still breathing heavily from the emotional monologue. But then she understood she made a mistake. She offended his closest friend. 

“So that’s how you think of me?” Varian headed towards the door. Rapunzel made a strange sound trying to come up how to stop him. 

“Varian, where are you going?” Eugene asked worried.

“Home.” 

The same moment he shut the door, Rapunzel shouted his name.

“No…What have I done.. I need to catch up with him! ” Rapunzel rushed towards the door, but Eugene stopped her:

“No, there is no point in doing that. You two need to think everything through, no conflict resolves right away.”

Rapunzel looked at him. She sat on the floor and started thinking about his words concerning Cassandra. She needed to make a decision. To choose what would be right to do.

Eugene buried his face into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, of course, I needed to make all this long way to the kingdom and back, and for what? For Rapunzel saying that I’m heartless? Nice, no comments... – thought Varian while returning to Old Corona. Varian knew he was emotional and sensitive, and Rapunzel was aware of that, of course, but her sudden words hurt him, and he just couldn’t get rid of them that easily. 

As he approached Old Corona, he saw a familiar racoon sitting on the tree and watching people passing by.

“Ruddiger!”

Varian’s loyal pet happily jumped to the ground and then climbed onto his owner’s shoulders.

“Heeey, buddy, how has been your today so far?” Varian asked in a soft voice, yet a bit sad. Ruddiger has always been able to notice if something was wrong with his owner, so he made a ‘shreak’ sound, when he wanted to tell something. Varian tried to seem surprised by his question:

“What do you mean something wrong? Nothing is wrong, I’m just…eh…tired, you know how far the kingdom is from here! Right?” He asked the last question with an innocent smile. However, when Ruddiger expressed obviously that Varian’s attempts to hide his feelings are not good enough, Varian sighed, took his raccoon and buried his face in him. Soft fur was so warm and comforting, it made Varian feel better. 

He approached his home’s front door and knocked. After a few minutes, his father opened the door and looked at his son. Varian looked at him in reply and quickly noticed that something wasn’t okay. Great, let’s add another problem, as if I don’t have enough of them – he thought.

“Hi, dad.”

“Hello, son. Why had you been absent for so long?”

“M, because I was busy fighting Cassandra.”

“And you’re trying to tell me that this fight took two days? Come inside, we are going to talk about this.”

Varian sighed. After the amber, his father indeed became proud of his son, but that didn’t mean that his severity would disappear. This is a part of his personality. Plus, Quirin wasn’t the one living with his soul wide open, he still tried not to show emotions much. So, in this case, Varian was understanding better than anyone that his dad was angry because of worrying about his beloved son. Who wouldn’t if his child was going to fight the kingdom’s enemy, who possesses the dangerous rocks? 

“Huuh, looks like sometimes my absence is not that bad, less messy here than usual.” Varian tried to make Quirin less angry. He didn’t succeed, however, his father strictly looked at him. In other cases, he would appreciate this joke, he liked his son’s sense of humor, but now he was in a bad mood. They went to the second floor, where often serious subjects were discussed. Quirin took a seat, so did Varian.

“Firstly, tell me what took you so long to come back, Varian.” 

“We stayed at Rapunzel’s, preparing for the fight, then we had it, after…I was supposed to come back, according to our deal, dad, but Rapunzel was injured. She asked me to go with her, so I…But…Well, maybe it would have been better, if I hadn’t decided to do that…”

“What do you mean?”

“We…argued.”

Quirin understood that his son wasn’t in a mood to discuss that, plus the main thing to talk about was learning how to act according to deals. Varian’s father was too strict about it, not considering the factors which influenced Varian’s actions.

“Right now, for me it does not matter whether you had reasons to do it or not. Can you imagine the situation I am in? Allowing my only child to go and risk his life. When my son doesn’t come back on time after such an event with not letting me know that he is at least safe, I have rights to predict anything. For example, that you were hurt. Do you understand me?”

Now Varian felt guilty. He knew how difficult it was, to worry about the ones you love. 

“Dad, I’m sorry.”

Quirin stood up and approached the painting of him, his wife and small Varian. He was looking at it for a few minutes, then, while leaving, he said:

“Unless you manage to come up with a way for me to be sure that you are safe, I won’t be able to let you go and help your friends again.”

Varian rapidly stood up, almost hitting the vase standing on the table.

“But, dad, wait!”

“End of discussion.” He left.

Varian stayed in complete silence. He looked around, at the walls. In this room they were of a light-grey color, making the whole atmosphere here sad. His home has always been a symbol for Varian. Varian has felt for a long time, that the material of which the walls were made, the general architecture of the house was somehow connected to Varian’s life and his dad. Some people would think that it’s nonsense, but Varian was the one who thought that way. Massive, rigid, cold walls reminded him of his father. His dad wanted to protect his inner world from others. 

Varian took a step towards the painting. It has always been quite mysterious for him, as he’s never seen his mother. More precisely, he didn’t remember her. He was told that his mother died when he was little, but the causes were unknown to him. His mother, Elin, was only on this painting, Varian didn’t have any more portrayals of her. Her eyes were closed here, but he knew she had blue, round eyes, just like him, the same, and there were some other physical similarities. Quirin had told Varian that he looked a lot like his grandmother, mother’s mom, who had straight black hair, round blue eyes, sharp shape of the face, freckles. So, Varian’s grandmother had passed some features on his mom, which he inherited, but some were inherited from his grandma. What was still bothering Varian is that blue hairstreak, which can be seen on the painting too. 

No ancestors of mine had this streak. And has been with me since my birth. Where does it come from? Varian’s thoughts didn’t go away.

He started thinking about his mother again. What had her personality been like? Although he didn’t feel the pain from not knowing her, because he has never had a slight idea how it is, to be raised by both his parents, it was still difficult to live only with your harsh father, no one will protect your rights, everything on your own.

Varian spent two days in his laboratory, asking Quirin about the permission to easily go out was currently useless, so to immerse himself in science seemed to Varian like the most appropriate solution. Anyway, he had a lot to work on. His chemicals were already powerful enough to cause Cassandra trouble, but something more serious was needed. 

“There are many ways to hurt physically with chemistry, every scientist knows that. A lot of well-know substances are destructive: phenol, inorganic acids, bases, even a certain amount of carbon monoxide would solve the whole problem. But I know that it’s cruel, I don’t want to fight her with her methods. As a scientist, I take responsibility for how I use these dangerous compounds.”

Ruddiger laid his head on Varian’s lap.

“But how is that possible to create a chemical that is quite dangerous, but not too much? Finding the middle ground is always difficult.” He said thoughtfully, stroking his raccoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel was drawing in her journal. The brush glided over the paper, drawing Varian’s blue hairstreak. She looked at her art. It was portraying their quarrel. Everything, with each detail, except…the words. Puzzled Pascal looked at Rapunzel.

  
  


“I don’t want my journal to have these words written down, Pascal, I think the picture is enough.” She closed the diary and looked out the window. The high black, blue-tinted tower with pointed roof, looked gloomy in the bright sunlight. Rapunzel confidently said:

“We will need to give her another chance.”

Although Eugene was arguing a lot, mentioning Varian’s words, Rapunzel was determined. They headed for the tower. 

“Okay, here we go agaaain.” Eugene hardly could hide his disapproval of this venture, when they finally reached their destination. “By the way, sunshine, I doubt that Cass will be happy to open the door for us like the last time.”

“There is no need in that…” – replied Rapunzel, noticing Cassandra standing under the tree, far enough for her not to notice them. Her eyes were closed, she just stood there, peacefully. Eugene and Rapunzel slowly approached her.

“Decided to get some fresh air, huh, Cass?” – sarcastically asked Eugene. Cassandra instantly opened her eyes and surprisingly looked at him. “I agree, the air here is great, forest after all! Plus, I wouldn’t say that your tower is a nice place to spend your time there.” - he continued.

Cassandra sighed.

“Unexpected. Only two days had passed, you two are already missing me?” She looked around. “Where’s Varian? Is he going to attack me from behind?”

Rapunzel lowered her eyes. Eugene answered instead of her: “He’s too busy looking for ways to defeat you, I guess.”

Cassandra lifted one eyebrow. “You guess? Hah, really? What’s wrong, guys, have you quarreled?” She started walking around them.

“Everything is okay, Cass, don’t waste your energy worrying about us.” – said Eugene.

“Yeah, looks like I’ll need it.” She pulled her sword. “I wanted this day to be a calm, relaxed one. But what other choice do I have?”

“You can talk to us.” Rapunzel took a few steps towards her ex friend. 

“Cass, we need to discuss it once and for all, please.”

“If it will be the last time, then I’m ready, but I won’t say anything you want me to.”

“Again, I’m superfluous in this Shakespearean drama!” – said Eugene, sitting down on the grass.

“We were so close, Cass, don’t you remember?”

“I do. But I also remember how painful it was always being the loser in everything: having a normal family, getting along with people, making them to notice my successes. Moreover, you’ve always thought that everything is great, is it really that difficult to see that life was against me? Until now, when I have the moonstone.” Cassandra slightly touched it with her hand. “But even here, I had to do everything by myself, whereas you got what you wanted without much effort.” 

“I can understand you, but it’s not my fault. Don’t you think that it’s not right to blame others for what had happened to you, without their direct involvement in it?”

“Well, you’re the reason my mother abandoned me. If it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t do it!” 

“Probably, but how do you know? She was a selfish, heartless woman, she would abandon anyone, no matter the reasons. I didn’t want to be kidnapped, I didn’t want to live with a stranger, who had been lying to me for 18 years and using my hair for her own good, not letting me find out what life is! Isn’t this an example of life being harsh? Every person has his own problems, eventually things will get better, and the happiness will be found.”

“I’ve already understood that if I won’t fight for my destiny, it will never happen. I’m not you.” 

“You don’t have to fight, Cass, there are other ways to find what you’re looking for! What I can’t get is what it is, that you want from your life, what do you see as your destiny?”

Cassandra smiled, accompanying it with blue sparks from her hands.

“What do I want? Being noticed.” She began to slowly approach her. “Everyone in Corona will see me, not as a handmaiden, shadow of the Great Princess, but as a person who is capable of much more, than everybody thought. They will see that I can destroy everything if I want to, nobody will ever underestimate me. More importantly, they will know that their precious princess had failed in the grand fight. Now our conversation is definitely over.” 

Cassandra swung her sword at Rapunzel but she shielded herself with hair. Eugene rushed forwards to help. Cassandra created rocks with her free hand and trapped Eugene, so he couldn’t go anywhere. She knocked Rapunzel’s down by kicking her on her knees. Rapunzel fell, so Cassandra won some time. She approached Eugene. The cell, which she made, was loose enough, its goal was to prevent him from escaping.

“I’ll make it more cramped, if you don’t mind.” She started shrinking it. The rocks were getting closer and closer, until they began to fit snugly to Eugene’s body. Now he couldn’t move at all. But Cassandra was so oblivious in her anger and hatred that she didn’t stop. She continued tightening the rocks, Eugene could no longer contain the cry of pain.

“No...no, stop it right now!!” Rapunzel ran. Ran to save him. Varian was right, she thought, she became crazy, and won’t stop until she kills us all, because we are reminding her of her past. 

Cassandra failed moving her fingers. She looked at them and saw golden hair tightly around them. Rapunzel pulled with all the strength she could muster. Cassandra fell back. She lifted her head, looking at Rapunzel furiously. She created a rock that was supposed to hit Rapunzel right on her back, but hurt her leg instead. Rapunzel was too furious with Cassandra to notice the pain she started feeling. 

Power of the sun,  
Gift me with your light,  
Shine into the dark,  
Restore our fading sight,  
Rise into the dawn,  
Blazing stars so bright…

Rapunzel used this incantation. She knew this had to be finished for now. The bright sunlight was followed by a massive explosion, Cassandra was pushed back and crashed into the tower’s wall, losing consciousness. Explosive wave destroyed the rocks, holding Eugene, so he fell to the ground.

“Eugene, how are you?” Rapunzel ran up to him, she got more used to this incantation, so wasn’t passing out every time. Plus, this time she wasn’t the one in need. Eugene muttered something in reply, barely opening his eyes. “Eugene, we need to go, we need to go!” She tried to lift him, without success. “Until she…” Cassandra moved a bit. “wakes up…”

Fortunately, Maximus approached Rapunzel and Eugene, hearing an explosion, so he helped everyone to come back to Corona. 

“This is too much, dear.” – said Arianna, while royal doctors tried to help Eugene. “You were injured only two days ago, and here we go again, but this time it’s Eugene.”

“I know, mom, sorry. We are trying to make our fights less useless, but…” Rapunzel sighed.

“Maybe it’s better if you fight along with kingdom’s warriors?”

“I don’t know. But anyway, now I have somewhere to go to.”

Arianna surprisingly raise her eyebrow. “Where to, darling? Please, let it not be another risky venture.”

“It’s not. I want to see Varian. But…mom…”

“What is it, dear?”

Rapunzel’s eyes filled with tears. She looked at the queen. “What if...what if he won’t forgive me? I…I’m so sorry for what I said, and I’m so afraid of losing him! What should I…”

Arianna softly hugged her daughter. “Don’t worry, darling, it’s okay. Choose your words correctly, when you’ll be talking with him, and everything will end well.” Rapunzel looked at her and smiled.

“Look after Eugene, will you?” – she said, wiping her tears away.

“Of course.”

Varian was busy putting out a mini fire from a reaction, he was carrying out. After a few minutes of nervous laughs and attempts to put it out, Varian finally succeeded. 

“Fuufff, what a nice reaction, huh, Ruddiger?” 

The raccoon replied with scolding ‘shreaks’. 

“I know, I know, but I thought if I had changed the conditions, methane, produced by fusion of sodium acetate and sodium hydroxide, would not have reacted with oxygen so violently!”

Ruddiger raised his furry eyebrow, but suddenly started staring at something behind Varian’s back. 

“What?” – asked Varian, turning around. Rapunzel was shyly standing there.

“…Rapunzel?”

“Hey, Varian.” She gave him a friendly hesitant smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Varian just stood still, blinking behind his goggles, which he hasn’t taken off yet. Rapunzel awkwardly took a step forward. She sighed.

“I understand your feelings, if you ask, I will go away, I can only hope you’ll find the strength to listen to me, if…if not, I…I will do as you say, it’s just…” 

“Rapunzel.” Varian raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Right, right. Okay. I…” 

Suddenly there was a loud sound of shattering glass and falling papers. Varian and Rapunzel instantly turned their heads towards the one who caused this. Ruddiger was sitting on the floor and pretending to be innocent, but he didn’t have a chance to trick Varian.

“Oh, seriously? Ruddiger, could you have done that later, not at this important moment?” 

The raccoon smiled innocently.

“What a mess, heh, looks like Ruddiger likes to have fun!” Rapunzel smiled broadly.

“Aff, I’ll clean it later, pretty used to my buddy going crazy.” But after these words he remembered what the whole scene was about and made a serious face again.

“So, Varian, I… Forgive me, please!” - shouted Rapunzel, Varian even shuddered with surprise. “What I said was nonsense, I was so stupid! Emotions overwhelmed me.”

Varian continued looking at her silently.

“Listen, I made a huge mistake. The most important is that…I want you…” Rapunzel’s whole body squeezed from emotional stress. “…to know that I don’t consider you…” She squeezed her eyes. “…heartless. I don’t even want to say this word aloud, it doesn’t have anything to do with you at all!” She relaxed a bit, as if she had freed herself from something heavy. “You have always been a passionate scientist, eager to learn new things. You are very hard-working. I know it’s not right to have this as an example, but… When you were against the kingdom and tried to save your father… I can’t help it, I… I just admire how you had made everything by yourself. I mean, look at Cassandra.” Rapunzel tilted her head a little to one side. “She just took the moonstone, which literally does the whole work for her, while you…” She looked at him again. “…made all those automatons yourself, and you were very close to defeating me, really. If it hadn’t been for those rocks, again, I would have lost.” Varian looked at Rapunzel in shock, he would never have thought that someone could admire him for what he had done. “And you..” – she continued – “have a soft heart, you are very understanding, so compassionate. When I hug you, I feel true sincerity, I can’t explain it, you just know how to make me feel better, don’t how.”

Rapunzel said so many personal things, that started feeling herself embarrassed. She has always been very friendly with everyone, she has always been ready to help people, who needed it, but she could afford to share her inner world with few. Rapunzel pulled herself together.

“Varian.” She approached him. “You are very dear to me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to forgive me, but just…” She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. “…just always be sure, that I don’t think that you are…what I said.” She lowered her eyes. “There is so much more in you than you think.” She looked at him again. 

Varian didn’t cry, but his eyes became wet because of so many wonderful words said by his sisterly friend. He couldn’t say anything, instead of it he pulled her into a hug with such force, that she became both surprised and very happy. She felt a special bond between her and Varian, they meant a lot to each other. They needed this hug so much, it helped to heal the mental wounds after that quarrel. After a few silent minutes of hugging, though Rapunzel’s sobs could still be heard, they parted, but Varian’s hands stayed on Rapunzel’s waist, and Rapunzel’s hands remained on his arms. 

“Varian, have you forgiven me, is that for sure?” – she asked worried a bit.

“How do you think? You’ve just told me that you feel my emotional state when you hug me. So do I. I feel that Rapunzel is very sorry!” He smiled slyly, trying to show with all his face, how good his sarcasm is. 

“Well, yes.” Rapunzel rolled her eyes, smiling.

Ruddiger was happy to see two friends reunited and ran under their feet.

“Whoah!” Varian staggered, almost falling, but was able to stay on his feet, while Rapunzel would have fallen, if Varian hadn’t caught her. 

“Gosh, Varian, it must be so difficult with Ruddiger sometimes. He is a cutie, of course.” She stroked the raccoon. “But how is he able to…”

“Wait.” Varian started looking concerned, noticing Rapunzel’s new wound. “What’s that, Rapunzel?” 

She sighed. “It’s, ehh…”

Varian let go of her and asked seriously: “Met Cassandra again?”

Rapunzel looked at him hesitantly, deciding whether to tell him the truth. She chose to do it.

“You know me, I wanted to give her another chance…”

Varian frowned. 

“Yes, don’t scold me, I understand, the possibility of bringing her back was too small, but I wanted to have the slightest hope.”

Varian tiredly sighed and covered his face with his hands.

“Really, it wasn’t easy for me to let go of her.”

“Who am I to not know about it.” – he said, raising one eyebrow.

“But you were right. She is crazy indeed. She refuses to listen to anybody and all she wants to do is kill me to break the spirits of the people of Corona and prove to them that she is capable of unimaginable things. She…hurt Eugene badly. I saw and heard his pain. That was awful."

Varian looked at her with anxiety, Eugene was his close friend after all. 

“Is he alive?”

Rapunzel nodded.

Then Varian’s face expressed compassion. He went to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“We shouldn’t risk our closest ones’ lives.”

“I know.” Rapunzel looked into his eyes. “I won’t. Cassandra’s cruelty forced me to understand what I have to do.” 

Varian looked at Ruddiger, who was studying one of the fallen papers. Varian squinted in confusion. 

“Soo, what do we do now?” – asked Rapunzel.

“Hm. How about a light snack? Dad cooked something delicious.”

“What a nice idea!” – Rapunzel smiled. 

“Ruddiger, come here, buddy!” The raccoon jumped on Varian’s shoulders.

Varian took Rapunzel’s hand and they exited the laboratory.


	6. Chapter 6

As they entered the kitchen, Varian quickly approached the kettle and turned it on. 

“Most time I’m the one who cooks here, but dad made an apple crumble pie, hope you’ll like it.” Varian took two flat plates and put them on table. “So, would you like tea, coffee or cocoa? Since the dish is a dessert, I recommend tea, but as you like.”

“Hm, you have a point there, but I can drink coffee with desserts too.” Rapunzel smiled sarcastically.

“I can’t get how you’re doing it.” He shrugged his shoulders. “So, coffee?”

“Yeah.”

While Varian was preparing everything, Rapunzel thought about his words. If Quirin doesn’t cook usually, why would he do it this time? 

“Varian.”

“Yes?”

“Why did your father cook this, if he doesn’t cook anything else?”

“Oh, this pie is perhaps the only thing he knows how to make, he cooks it once a year on a special occasion.” He gave Rapunzel her mug with coffee and a piece of pie. She looked at him, feeling that this topic wasn’t a happy one. “On mom’s birthday.” – he finished with a quite sad voice. Then he took a seat, looking at his plate. 

“Do you know, what happened to your mother?” Rapunzel asked interested, but hesitant, worrying about her friend’s reaction.

Varian replied calmly enough for Rapunzel to stop worrying. 

“Well, I don’t even know much about her in general, dad has never been very open to me on this topic. I know that she had died…of something, don’t know which disease. At least, that’s what I’m aware of from his words.”

“You sound sad, but I don’t hear much pain in your voice. You deal with your emotions successfully.”

“Rapunzel. It’s not that easy to understand.” He looked at her. “Growing without mother is no fun, but I had spent so many years being only with my father, I was forced to get used to it. The last time I saw her, I was two. I remember, how much she loved me. And it feels like something is missing in my life, but my dad suffers more, because he had to go through her death, being a conscious adult. My emotions cannot be compared to his.” Varian lowered his eyes and sighed.

“But you still miss her, am I right?” Rapunzel put her hand on Varian’s shoulder, giving him a compassionate and understanding look. Varian expressed agreement with his eyes and slight sad smile.

“You know, when I was kidnapped, I didn’t remember anything at all, I thought Gothel was my mother.” 

Varian saw, how difficult it was for Rapunzel to say that. She took the warm cup in her hands, sipping the coffee.

“For 18 years I had been living with a stranger, who wasn’t feeling anything towards me except annoyance. But…one single drawing on my room’s ceiling woke up my memory.”

“What do you mean?” He asked with an obvious surprise.

“The painting contained the symbols of my kingdom, they were everywhere. I just haven’t been noticing them before. My childhood memory unconsciously tried to reveal the truth for me.”

“That is fascinating… Imagine how much our brain is capable of, Rapunzel, marvelous! The nerves are joined by numerous synapses and on the reflex arc the signals go to the brain to make you draw those… Ah doesn’t matter, continue!” Varian stopped his scientific debate, noticing Rapunzel’s a bit scolding face expression. He smiled widely and a little guilty.

At this moment the house’ front door made a squeaking sound, and after a few minutes Quirin entered the kitchen. 

“Hey, dad!”

“Hello, Quirin, the leader of Old Corona.” - politely said Rapunzel, bowing.

“Your Highness.” Quirin bowed to her. “You should not bow to me, your status does not allow it.”

“Oh, don’t say that, you’re the leader of one of the parts of Corona!”

“Okay, maybe you two will finally stop exchanging flatteries?” Varian said sarcastically, looking at them.

“What is the princess here for at such a late hour, anyway?” – asked Quirin.

“Late hour?” Both Rapunzel and Varian asked at the same time, giving each other confused looks.

They ran to look out the nearest window and understood that the sky was already dark and streets - empty.

“Ou, I definitely didn’t know that so much time had passed.” Rapunzel looked at Quirin and Varian in confusion. “I’m very sorry for bothering you so late, I will head back to Corona.”

“I don’t think you should, princess, the journey will be too long and tiring. You can stay here.” – said Quirin.  
“Are you sure, I won’t make you uncomfortable?” She asked hesitantly.

“It’s okay Rapunzel, we are thinking about your safety.” Varian headed to the door. Then he turned around, saying: “Well, of course, you can go home, passing dark streets, then the forest with who knows which animals…or stay here, in warmth…”

Quirin rolled his eyes, slightly smiling though.

“Okay, okay, Varian you don’t need to continue, I’d prefer to be in a warm house with my friend.”

Varian gave her a satisfied smile.

“Then show her Highness the room, Varian.” Said Quirin. “By the way, did you have dinner?”

“No, but we tried your apple crumble pie, I must say it’s delicious!” Rapunzel said excitedly. “You must have taken the cooking lessons…”

“Rapunzel, leave it, let’s go.” Varian tried to stop her flattery speech again.

“…I mean, how else can I explain the fact that your pie was so good…”

“Rapunzel!” Now Varian pulled her with more force, she finally gave up and before disappearing in the doorway, she managed to shout out:

“Your apple pie surely is the best one in Corona!”

Quirin stood, quite surprised, he wasn’t used to such a friendly way of behavior. Plus, he still was in the process of coming to terms with the fact that his son was one the princess’s closest friends. Especially, after confronting her and kidnapping her mother.

They went to the top floor of the house where the two rooms were located: Varian’s and one empty. 

“You know, you’re lucky we have one empty room, this is quite a nice coincidence.” Varian opened the door to this room and Rapunzel entered, squeaking from excitement.

The room had high ceiling, like each room in this house. The walls were made of pale beige-tinted stone. There was one big window, square-shaped, bed and a cupboard.

Rapunzel instantly rushed to the window.

“Wow, I can see Corona from here!” 

“Yeah, pretty nice view.” – replied Varian. “Now you can prepare here everything like you want, if you need anything, just tell me.”

Around an hour and a half passed. Rapunzel was drawing in her journal. She tried to make a detailed drawing of Varian’s room, which he showed her before. In many ways it was like the one she was in, but it had many differences as well. The walls there were blue-tinted, there was a huge table with chemical vials. What caught Rapunzel’s attention, was the window in his room. It was of triangular shape, which was unusual for her, as no window of the castle looked like that one.

Then Varian knocked on the door.

“Yes?” 

“Hey, Rapunzel, I think I’m planning on getting ready for sleeping, just wanted to say goodnight.”

“You will go to bed right now?”

“Well, as usual, read a book, this will calm my mind, and then slowly fall asleep.”

“Got it, goodnight then, Varian!”

“Goodnight, Rapunzel.” The door closed.

Varian was sitting on the window sill, stroking Ruddiger and looking out the window. He had already read what he wanted to, but still couldn’t fall asleep. Ruddiger was very happy, he liked Varian’s soft strokes. As for Varian himself, he was looking at the moon. So beautiful, he thought. There was something mysterious about the moon, Varian has always been drawn to it, but he hasn’t paid much attention to his tendency. Today the moon was full, and it seemed to glow brighter than it does usually. Varian felt the soft moonlight falling on his blue eyes, illuminating them. He wasn’t counting minutes, which he spent looking at it, and couldn’t stop it, until he heard a quiet knock on the door.

Varian jumped off the window sill and opened the door. He saw Rapunzel, looking tired and nervous at the same time. 

“Sorry for bothering you, Varian, I was afraid I would wake you up.”

“It’s okay, I can’t sleep anyway, looks like you too.”

Rapunzel smiled warmly. “Yeah, I tried everything to make myself sleep, but it’s useless. Disturbing thoughts.”

“Which ones?”

“About…Cassandra.”

Varian sighed, replying: “Again Cassandra. Oh well, looks like we both have what to talk about, come.” He swung the door wider, inviting her to enter. Rapunzel gave him a thankful smile and entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t you mind if I sit here?” – asked Rapunzel, pointing at Varian’s bed.

“Of course, it’s the coziest place here, anyway.” Varian smiled, checking one of the vials.

“Please, just don’t create an explosion here.” She sat down, giving Varian a concerned look, which made him put it back on the table.

“So, what are your thoughts?” He sat on another side of the bed.

Rapunzel was hesitant to answer at first. She didn’t know how to explain her concerns correctly, so that he would understand her. She wasn’t even sure herself, what was going on in her inner world.

“I had a dream. I saw Cassandra in it. Conquering our kingdom. Destroying it…with the rocks.”

Varian knew how much her kingdom meant to Rapunzel. He instantly understood that this dream was one of the hardest for his friend to see. “I understand, Rapunzel. I think many people are afraid of losing their homes, everyone fears Cassandra, her cruelty.” He clasped his knees with his hands and put his chin on them. “Especially after she injured Eugene, like you said.” 

Ruddiger jumped on the bed and compassionately put his paw on Rapunzel’s arm. She smiled, stroking raccoon’s furry cheek.

“Are you sure you’re not afraid of anything else, concerning Cassandra?” Varian looked at her thoughtfully.

“Well…after all her actions…it’s hard to continue believing in her. Everyone in my position would lose all hopes right at he start. But I let her hurt my closed ones. First, you in her tower, when she tried to find out about the incantation, then Eugene.”

“Yeah, that was painful, those rocks are rough and sharp, ouch!” Varian wrinkled, recalling that pain. “I was trying to help her find sanity inside, but looks like there was nothing left, except anger and arrogance. She hit me to stop hearing, how to fix everything. She chose not to reform.”

“I’m sorry, Varian. I know, it was hard for you, who saw so much coming from her, to see me, who was risking everything for her.”

“She hurt you too, don’t forget that. She is ready to kill you, Rapunzel. But I feel that you’re still not confident enough to fight her.” Varian stood up, heading for the cupboard, located not far from there. He started looking for something in it.

“Maybe you’re right, but I’m definitely more confident than I was before.” She said seriously, and Varian felt that she told him the truth.

“I need time, Varian, that’s all.” She looked at one of the pages in her journal. There was a drawing of her and Cassandra, hugging. “We were happy. Or at least…I was.”

Varian stopped his ‘cupboard investigation’ for a few seconds. “It’s strange indeed, when you thought you were friends with someone, but then you find out that this friend wasn’t satisfied at all.” 

“That’s why we need to share our emotions and be more open.” Rapunzel squinted and closed the journal.

“Found it.” Varian pulled out a large book. “The adventures of Flynn Rider.” 

Rapunzel looked at him confused, not understanding, how is that related to their topic. Varian sat down again, changing his pillow’s position to make it more comfortable to sit.

“You’re wondering, what that means? Well, as you know, I’ve read all books about Flynn Rider, and you won’t believe, but on his long journey he had one similar problem!”

“Seriously? I want to read it, now!” Rapunzel shout out in excitement, but covered her mouth, after Varian showed ‘silence sign’.

“We shouldn’t wake up my dad, believe me, this won’t end well!” – whispered Varian, opening the book.

“Sorry!” 

Varian started looking through the pages.

“It would be so interesting to find out more about Eugene’s idol!” – continued Rapunzel in a normal volume, so did Varian.

“Okay, soo…” Varian moved his finger across the page, stopping it at the new chapter. “To shorten it a bit, I’ll say: Flynn had four close friends, one of them betrayed him, by stealing the treasure for himself. His name is…ehhh…Anhel, right. From that moment, we can start, you will see Flynn Rider dealing with it.”

Rapunzel clasped her hands in anticipation.

Varian was reading, Rapunzel – listening to him. They laughed, discussing some main character’s actions, which they considered strange or just stupid. After an hour Rapunzel started feeling that she was not able to express emotions anymore, as she was starting to fall asleep. 

“ ‘It’s okay, Jade, I had made my decision.’ – said Flynn, seriously looking at his friend.

‘Are you going to accept him as you friend? Or you will leave it?’ – asked Jade with a worried look.

‘You’ll see.’ Flynn ran towards the final destination of one of his many life journeys.”

Rapunzel yawned, putting her head on Varian’s shoulder.

“So, Flynn approached his friend, ready for a final conversation, the one which would put everything in its place.” Varian looked at Rapunzel, closing the book and saying: “And what happens next, you decide for yourself. I believe in you.”

I wish I were as tired, as she is now, thought Varian. This was unusual for him, to be awake at such a late hour. 

Suddenly, he noticed the moon’s bright light again. He was looking at it for a few minutes. Then he felt that he needed to come closer to it. He gently laid Rapunzel’s head on the pillow and stood up. As he was quietly going downstairs, he heard quiet sounds of someone following him. Varian turned around and wasn’t surprised at all, Ruddiger has always been very curious.

“Okay, come here, my furry disaster!” Varian took Ruddiger and placed him on his shoulders. Ruddiger ‘shrieked’ and hugged Varian’s neck. 

Varian exited the house and looked at the moon. It was even brighter than when he was looking at it indoors. Suddenly, something grabbed Varian’s attention. There was a rock, not very far away from where he was standing. It appeared here during Cassandra’s attack. At first, Varian didn’t want to believe that it was slightly glowing. But eyes weren’t lying to him. Varian started approaching the rock. Finally, he did.

“Huh…why is it…”

Varian put his hand up to the rock, barely touching it, when it instantly started glowing brighter and brighter, until everything in a radius of a few meters was lightened with blue. Varian haven’t noticed his streak and eyes glowing blue on their own, as he was too shocked to see such a reaction from the rock. He screamed from surprise and fell back. Ruddiger was so shocked, he couldn’t move.

Varian was sitting on the ground, thousands of thoughts flashed in his mind, but none of them led to a reasonable conclusion. The rock stopped glowing, so did Varian’s streak and eyes. He was breathing heavily, unable to do anything.

“V..Varian?”

He turned around and saw Rapunzel. Her hair was a mess, she looked sleepy, but she was surprised to see Varian sitting outside on the ground at night. She saw the blue light fading, so she could expect that what happened right now was connected to the rock.

“What happened, Varian?” But when she saw his frightened face, she ran to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Ra…ra..pun..zzel…Rapun…zeel…Ra..punzel…” Varian cried, unable to hold his shock.

She hugged him as tight as she could, trying to calm him down.


	8. Chapter 8

They spent 10 minutes in complete silence, neither Varian nor Rapunzel could find any words to describe what just has happened. The moon was still shining bright. Varian didn’t dare to look at it. He was gazing at the ground. Finally, Rapunzel managed to calm down a little.

“Varian, what…”

“If you’re about to ask what that was, then I’ll say that I don’t have the slightest idea. Since Cassandra took the moonstone, strange things started happening to me.”

“Th..things?” Rapunzel obviously was surprised that there had been other events connected to the rocks and Varian.

Varian became very serious and looked at her.

“Rapunzel. Remember that fight, when I was with you and Eugene?”

Rapunzel nodded. Varian thoughtfully mowed his eyes to the side.

“Moonstone reacted to me.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened and she barely could hold her emotions. 

“Reacted?! And you…you haven’t told me?”

“I decided not to think about it myself! I wanted to…to bury these silly thoughts, I thought this could be just a malfunction of the stone.”

“Varian, of course we are not confident about it, because the rocks don’t respond to you often, but…we should pay more attention to it. Look.” She took his hand and helped him to get up. “We will think more about it later.”

Varian looked in her eyes. “I’m still not sure I want to. Maybe this will remain a strange, unreal dream?”

“As you wish.” She smiled, but Varian saw the worry in her eyes.

They returned to their beds.

8:30 AM

Rapunzel went downstairs. Quirin was already eating his breakfast, while Varian prepared it for Rapunzel and himself. 

“Good morning everyone!” She ran into the kitchen, startling poor Quirin, who almost choked. Varian giggled, watching this scene.

“Here’s the breakfast, hope you’ll like it.” He smiled.

Rapunzel looked at the table. There was a plate with avocado on bread slices, grain cottage cheese and jar with buckthorn jam.

“I recommend you mix the last two.” – whispered Varian, winking.

Rapunzel smiled widely in reply.

As they were finishing their breakfast, Rapunzel decided to make an official announcement, which she was planning.

“Quirin, the leader of Old Corona…” She bowed a little, and started smiling, when she noticed Varian rolling his eyes. “…and Varian.” She stood up. “I was discussing this with the captain of the guards and we decided to give it a try again to win over Cassandra. This will be in two days. These days we will be mobilizing all warriors, who will accept our invitation. So, that’s my question. I do not force any of you, of course, it’s up for you to decide whether you will participate.”

Quirin stood up. “I will do everything needed to protect the kingdom, princess. I am faithful to the oath of the dark kingdom, but I’m eager to protect my new home.” He bowed and left.

Rapunzel smiled. Then she looked at Varian, slightly expressing worry. She didn’t want to make it without him. Varian went up to her.

“Rapunzel, I want you to know that our quarrels and disagreements on some topics won’t destroy our friendship. We’ve been through too much, you know. I will fight along with you. Cassandra has to understand that arrogance won't lead to anything good. We're going to fight as many times as we need to, until we win.”

“You can’t imagine how thankful I am.” She put her hands on his shoulders. “And you’re right. Nothing will separate us.”

Varian smiled.

“By the way, spending two days, preparing for a fight means that you and your dad both will be living in the castle!”

Varian’s face expressed deep surprise, together with a slight embarrassment.

“And don't even try to argue, every participant, who doesn’t live near the kingdom, will do the same. Huh, but…for now you’re the only one in such situation, but it doesn’t matter! Pack your bags, we are setting off soon!” She hugged him and ran away excited. Varian sighed, smiling to himself and taking his raccoon in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m not sure about this, Varian, I work better in solitude.” – hesitantly said Quirin, looking at all the chaos in the royal castle. Handmaidens were running across the hall, giving out the needed equipment for fighting trainings. Rapunzel was discussing something with the king and Eugene, who was feeling much better now.

Unlike his father, Varian was watching the scene with curiosity and excitement. “Come on, dad! Isn’t it cozy to spend your time, getting ready for a joint battle?” He looked at his father in anticipation.

“Mmmm…”

“Honestly, dad, I can’t get you. I’ve never seen you fighting, the only hobby you’ve ever had was your harvest. Now, that you have a chance to try something new, you aren’t interested at all?” Varian looked at his father in complete confusion. It really seemed strange to him. His whole life Varian saw his father only at one angle, he didn’t have the slightest idea that Quirin was a great fighter back in the Dark Kingdom. He would have never guessed that his family lived there in the past, and moreover, that his father was the most trusted warrior and advisor of the Dark Kingdom’s ruler. 

Quirin felt how his son’s words touched his memories. For a moment, Quirin became scared that his son will find out about his past, if he will react to his words in a special way, so he decided to just ignore Varian’s question. That made Varian angry, if not furious, because he often had to deal with his father’s secrecy and unwillingness to answer. 

Eugene asked Varian to come to him, and Varian was glad to leave. 

Suddenly, Quirin noticed a familiar face. Adira. They’ve always been in good relationship and felt that understood each other better than others did. Adira spotted him too and started moving in his direction.

Quirin turned to his son, standing near the royal family and shouted out: “Varian, just promise me, you’ll not burn the castle.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about me, I will not.” – answered Varian, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Quirin and Adira left the castle and decided to walk across the streets, discussing everything.

“You know that I’m often being sarcastic but now I seriously can say that I’m happy to see you, Quirin.” She smiled.

“Me too, Adira. I hope we will be able to help this kingdom.”

“Well, warriors of this kingdom do not go in any comparison with us, so I think we will be useful indeed.” Adira followed her words with sharpening the sword. Some man, passing by, saw her doing it. His eyes widened and he noticeably sped up, anxiously looking back on his way.

“Um, Adira, I think you should hide this thing.” 

“Who cares.”

Quirin gave her such a scolding look, that she obeyed. They passed happy families, which were enjoying their time together. Small children running and playing, following it with screams of excitement, and their parents, looking at them with tenderness.

“Not everyone can have such a happy family.” – thoughtfully said Adira.

Quirin looked at her. “Have you ever wanted a family?” – he asked.

“When I was eleven, yeah. You know, those games, when you pretend to be a mother, who looks after her children-dolls. My parents often said that I need to find my love and be happy, raising children with him. But these games ended, and I decided not to do it in the real world. I wanted to find my place among my dear kingdom’s protectors. So I did.” She pulled her sword again and cut the top of the black rock. “I don’t regret anything.” The top of the rock slid down and fell to the ground. “You’ve found your happiness, haven’t you?” She turned to Quirin. “You have a beautiful son, Quirin.”

He looked at her, not knowing for sure what to say.

“Really, having a family is everything you wanted from your life?” She approached him, waiting for a reply.

Quirin looked at happy parents with their happy children, standing near Atilla’s bakery. He knew the answer. Adira was his closest friend, so he could afford himself to tell her his thoughts and concerns.

“Let’s begin with the fact that I don’t have a full family, Adira.” He looked at her. “My wife’s death was a tragedy and will always be. But this is something I cannot change, so there is nothing for me to be concerned about. My son...” He passed the rock, cut previously by Adira and lightly touched it with his hand. “He is my light. I love him more than everything in this world. If it wasn’t for him, I would have already killed myself after Elin’s death. It’s a pity that you didn’t have a chance to know how wonderful it is to have a child, Adira. But I understand your craving for your duty, your work.”

“I even know why you understand.”

Quirin let her finish his words.

“Because you want to be the Dark Kingdom’s warrior again.” Adira smiled proudly. She was right. Quirin adored his work, his previous home. He has always known that he was born to protect the ones he loved and respected. His father, Varian’s grandfather was a great warrior too, and Quirin has felt from his childhood that he wants to dedicate himself to this. He was feeling such a satisfaction from his job, it couldn’t be even compared to what he was doing now, in Old Corona. Looking after the harvest wasn’t bringing him any joy at all. He wasn’t any near to being old, he was strong, full of energy and desire to do the job he admired so much.

“You know, looks like the time has come for us all to return to our duties.” She said it seriously enough.

“What do you mean?”

“Edmund is planning on restoring the Dark Kingdom. He wants us all to be royal warriors again and he will invite previous inhabitants to move there, as well as anyone who wants to. What do you think?”

Quirin was shocked by such news. Literally shocked. He didn’t know, if he was happy or anxious. Most likely both. He would love to return to his job and move back to his home. But this meant that Varian needed to know everything. About his father’s past. Quirin couldn’t imagine it, as he has always successfully hided it from his son. What a dilemma. 

“By the way, Quirin, eventually, was Varian influenced by that blast? Quirin.”

Quirin shivered, as if he awoke from a dream. 

“Don’t know.” – he answered simply.

“Does he know about your past? About that blast? His hairstripe? His mother?”

Quirin looked at her emotionlessly. 

“Quirin!!” Adira’s face expressed strictness and indignance. “For god’s sakes, are you serious? How can you hide so much from your son?! The most serious things.”

“Because until I’m sure that he was influenced by it indeed, I don’t want him to guess whether he is connected to magic or not!”

“And I guess, no one in Corona will be glad that the wielder of destructive moon force lives among them, right?” Adira raised her eyebrows.

Quirin sighed and turned away, saying: “I don't want people to be afraid of my son. Again. And it can harm his psyche, he's into science and still denies magic.”

“If you had told him the truth when he was a child, he would have admitted it by now, there would have been no other choice. But now. You made everything more difficult yourself, Quirin.”


	10. Chapter 10

“KIIIIIAAAAAAAA” Varian raced to Eugene with a sword, preparing to strike.

When he approached him, Eugene easily repelled it, plus throwing Varian over his shoulder so that he hit the floor with a deaf sound. That was painful, Varian moaned, sitting on the floor and rubbing his thigh.

“You’re not a child anymore, so I can be harsh. That way you’ll be prepared to fight Cassandra more seriously.” – said Eugene, pointing his sword at his opponent.

“What’s wrong with alchemy?” Varian frowned, still recovering from pain.

“Nothing, except the fact that you can’t always have it with you. Plus, as I said, you need to be developed in every way you can, if you’re scientist, it doesn’t mean you don’t have to have hand-to-hand combat and fencing skills, I thought fathers teach their sons such things. But what do I know about fathers anyway, well?”

“Hah, guess my dad is truly an exception.” Varian got up, picking up his sword.

“Okay, so what do we have here.” Eugene muttered thoughtfully, looking at Varian. “Now you know some basic and at least can hold the sword in your hands…” Varian's eyebrow rose, and his face expressed irritation at Eugene's arrogant expression. Eugene continued his reasoning: “But you have problems with making your strike successful, unable to be blocked and protecting yourself too. I need to teach you some useful moves, after that we will work on increasing strength.”

Varian just looked at his teacher in confusion. This was so new to him. Though he knew he had to do whatever it might take to be able to help his loved ones. 

“Also, I can advise you something. Don’t scream while you’re fighting. Or make any other sound. Your opponent won’t even need to have good reflexes to understand that you’re attacking. It’s better if you at least try to be unpredictable.”

“Yes, sensei!” Varian giggled, after noticing Eugene’s surprised look.

“You should consider that move I used against you. Throwing over the shoulder. However, I think you’ll be able to do it after strength trainings. But don’t worry, we’ll succeed.” Varian nodded. “Then. Maybe you have some suggestions?”

Varian thought for a few minutes, storing everything in his head. “Weeell, I’m no expert, but I know that some places are more tender, those, where are a lot of nerve endings, uhhh, knees, for example, and elbows!”

“That’s right! Although I wasn’t quite sure before, why it’s so painful there, but yeah, there are some moves based on this weakness.”

“I think it’s a well-known fact, who didn’t hit something sharp with your elbow, feels like the limb is getting numb.”

“Okay, Varian, it doesn’t matter now anyway, stop talking, start listening!” Eugene lost his temper for a second, but calmed down quickly, he couldn’t be angry with a person for too long. “So. Let’s practice knocking down. You hit your opponents’ knees, he falls to the ground. If you’re good enough. Don’t ever forget that Cassandra is a professional, she’s been training for many years.”

“I know, Eugene, but right now you’re my opponent.”

“I think you got the idea, I’ll show how it’s done anyway because you’re gonna lose.”

Varian understood quite well that he had a lot to learn, he was a beginner. But he still didn’t like that feeling of being a total outcast in a certain field. Yet he was determined to use the knowledge he was about to be offered.

Eugene attacked, Varian managed to stop the opponent’s sword with his, which he was very happy about. But having not enough of experience, he didn’t notice that Eugene was about to make another move. He kicked his knees. Varian instantly fell, stopping to feel his legs. Though this time he wasn’t that much concerned about his physical state, he was rather upset.

“Concentration, alertness, reflexes, Varian.” 

Varian sighed, not lifting his head.

“Recover, then you’ll try to knock me down.”

A few minutes passed, as Varian started feeling his legs again, he confidently claimed: “I’m ready.”

“We won’t be doing series of moves now, I’ll just stand still, and you’ll try to do your move.”

Varian positioned himself. Did as he was supposed to. Eugene’s eyes widened a bit, though he didn’t fall, he only bent a little. After a few seconds, straightened up again.

“You kicked good enough to cause me pain, but not enough for me to fall. Listen what’ll tell you. Every person has a certain amount of strength inside. And we all are capable of hurting badly, but! Only if we feel an extremely strong emotion, which forces to hit more violently. However, this is in theory, because people rarely feel such strong emotions. Thus, there is a question: how can people fight without those emotions?”

Varian sadly looked at Eugene.

“They are disciplined and can use their inner strength whenever they need to. If they are disciplined, then no chaos, which prevents you from concentrating on your abilities. Got it?”

“Yeah, but…how do I become disciplined?”

Eugene stroked his sword. “Well, at the beginning, you spend some time on concentrating, calming down, then, in time, it will become automatic for you, you won’t need to do that in future. Maybe one more time? What do you say?”

Varian smiled. Closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Exhaled just as deeply. And hit with much greater force. This time not only Eugene immediately fell to the floor but also made a short sound resembling a sigh. Varian looked at him in horror. This was the first time in his life when he hurt somebody, neither using alchemy, nor automatons, nor anything else. 

“Keep it up... Varian... Good job!” 

Suddenly Rapunzel entered the room, smiling widely, but as she saw what was in front of her, her face expressed concern mixed with confusion. Varian stood, a bit bent, and looked at Rapunzel with a guilty smile, while on the floor, just near him, lay Eugene writhing in pain.

“Guys?” Rapunzel tilted her head sideways.

“Uh, sunshine!” Eugene tried to pretend that he is in his best condition failed though. “Varian learns fast!” He smiled and decided to lie completely on the floor.

Rapunzel admiringly looked at Varian. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled to her in return.

“…anyway, I came to ask, if you wanted to eat something before returning to your trainings!” – she said, pointing at the royal dining hall.

Both Varian and Eugene nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Hopefully, you're enjoying this story, and I hope the grammar is okay. Share your opinions and ideas, It is always interesting for me to read them ^ ^

A few days passed like that. Preparations have already been lasting for longer than they were supposed to. However, no one minded that, they weren’t in a hurry, as Cassandra haven’t tried to attack the kingdom these days.

Rapunzel was walking down the hallway of the castle, passing many doors behind which people were preparing for the battle. But one door caught her attention, because behind it Varian and Eugene were arguing again. She leaned her ear against the door trying to hear better.

“I can’t Eugene, I can’t!!” – desperately yelled Varian. Rapunzel noticed he had a very tired, though tense voice.

“Of course, you can! You’re seventeen already, don't be a rag! We’re serious about this, so as a teacher, I won’t let you relax, until you have progress.”

Rapunzel walked away from the door. _Ah, right, they started having strength trainings, as Eugene promised_ , she thought. _I hope, they’ll be alright.._

She continued her way down the hallway, meeting Adira on her way.

“Hey, sundrop, have you happened to see Varian?” – asked Adira, stopping the princess.

Rapunzel was a little surprised by such a question from Adira, though she answered: “Ehh, yes, but he is busy now, as all of us are, you shouldn’t bother him. Why do you ask?” She looked at her in concern.

“It’s not me, who is that worried. He and his father recently had a quarrel and haven’t talked for long. His father just wanted to make sure that he is okay.” Adira lowered her eyes.

“Awww!” Rapunzel’s eyes almost filled with tears from feeling tenderness. “It’s so nice of him to worry about Varian!”

Adira looked at the princess with a slight misunderstanding of the cause which made her so excited.

“If Varian knew that, he’d be happy for sure!” – continued Rapunzel.

“Um.” Adira rolled her eyes. “As Quirin’s friend, I suppose that he wouldn’t be happy, so don’t tell your friend about it.”

Rapunzel frowned. “Of course, he wouldn’t, he doesn’t want to show any emotion to his son at all.” As she said these words, she hastened her pace, leaving this part of the hallway. Adira sadly shook her head.

* * *

Varian closed the door behind him with relief. He barely could stand; his legs didn’t want to obey. _Eugene is going to kill me with these trainings…_ However, it was spring, and the weather was so great, so Varian decided to overcome his exhaustion and go get some fresh air. He headed towards the royal balcony, he knew there was truly a magnificent view, even Old Corona could be seen from there. He walked, his feet a little swaying, and finally reached his destination. Although he was startled to see queen Arinna standing there, the weather really was one of Varian’s favorite ones, when it’s not hot, but warm, wind blowing slightly and sun shining weakly, not burning the skin, but warming it, so he decided to forget about his embarrassment and give it a try.

“Your Majesty.” He bowed to her. “Won’t you mind if I stand here too, I won’t bother you.”

Arianna’s eyes widened a little, but she smiled, answering: “Good afternoon, Varian, don’t worry, I would be glad to have company here.” She smiled so sincerely that all his doubts about her attitude vanished. He nodded and approached the balcony railings gently putting his hands on them. The view was marvelous indeed. Below was the calm sea, the surface of which was shining slightly in the sun, in the front - a dense forest of saturated green color and a little further an old crown with familiar houses’ roofs. Varian looked at all of this in awe, he even forgot about his aching body. But Arianna was attentive enough to notice Varian’s slightly shaking arms and legs. She looked anxiously at him, worrying about him for real, as if her motherly instinct had woken up. “Varian, are you feeling not well?”

Varian instantly turned his head to her, taking his eyes off the view. “I ehh..” He looked at his shaking hand. “Ah, this…” He modestly hid his hands behind his back, lowering eyes. “Me and Eugene, we are training. I don’t think it’s too serious, it’s just what my muscles need to get used to, that’s all!” He lifted his eyes again and slightly smiled.

Arianna gave him a kind but worrying smile. “You shouldn’t exhaust yourself much, I hope Eugene knows the limits.”

“Yes, your Majesty, but he is quite determined. We all need to be prepared for battles, Cassandra is a serious opponent.”

Queen sighed. It was difficult for her to admit that her daughter was betrayed. By her ex best friend. However, queen Arianna was one of those who tried not to burden people around with her problems, so she pushed her thoughts away.

Meanwhile, Varian was in his own heavy thoughts. He knew, Arianna wouldn’t ever forget how he kidnapped her. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so worried about it, if he hadn’t started becoming Rapunzel’s close, if not best, friend. The queen wasn’t showing any negative emotions in his direction, but could he be sure she didn't hide it inside, just being polite? He was tormented by such thoughts.

“There is something bothering you, isn’t there?” – she asked calmly.

Varian shuddered at her insight. He slowly looked up at her. _How does she know that? What should I say? Would it be better if I’ll be honest with her?_ His thoughts were interrupted.

“Don’t worry. You can trust me and tell the truth. Is it connected to your past or to your future?”

“Why not to present?” – he replied.

Arianna smiled softly. Varian still wasn’t sure about this but decided to express his true concern.

“Your Majesty, I’m guilty.” He tilted his head in embarrassment. “I know you can’t forgive me, but I want at least to tell what I regret.” He lifted his head again, looking the queen in the eyes. “Innocent mustn’t suffer because of someone’s discord. We had our own business with Rapunzel, but I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.”

Arianna had guesses that he was worried about what had happened three years ago, and she could understand why. She knew Varian had already redeemed himself, the whole kingdom remembered his heroism, when he stopped the red rocks. Though she still was interested in how he views the whole situation himself.

“This is good, that you’ve come to such conclusion. While I have to say, that you scared me a lot back then…” She smiled shyly, looking at the sea below. “…and that I needed some time to recover after this, I still wouldn’t agree, that I can’t forgive you. Every person has his own life pathway, the most important is where he will stop. The result, the ending point – this is what matters most, according to my worldview.” She looked at him. “So, if you’ll worry about the future, this is going to be understandable too. But could I ask you, Varian, do you think you acted wrong?”

Arianna saw the confident look in Varian’s eyes. He was sure about what he was going to say.

“I can’t reply to this simply, your Majesty. Neither no nor yes.” He looked thoughtfully into the distance. “I wasn’t planning…what had happened.” He sighed. “Emotions took over. Anger blinds you, it…” Varian became so tense, that desperately hugged himself, feeling the mental pain from these memories. “…it makes it unable for you to control your actions.” He heavily breathed in cool wind, gently waving his black hair. “What I did because of those emotions was more than unnecessary.” He lifted his head to look at the sky, which became cloudy at the moment. “But I had an obvious goal.” His voice became firm, and Varian confidently frowned, still looking at the sky. “I wanted to free my father, it’s what any person would do for someone he loves.”

Arianna was impressed by such a steady position. Not everyone can be so sure about the value of reaching one’s goals.

Varian turned his head to the queen, then turned around completely. “If he’s the only parent you have, you can’t afford yourself to lose him.”

Queen Arianna looked at him with a full understanding of the situation he was in. When others were discussing Varian’s problem, back then, it just couldn’t be felt the same way as now, when he was telling it himself.

"What about your mother?" she had little hope that he would not answer the way he answered eventually.

“I don’t have her.” – Varian’s voice broke again. He looked away.

“I’m sorry, Varian.” Arianna felt such deep compassion, it was horrible for her to even imagine a person, being raised without mother. Queen felt something even more, as if she wanted to help Varian, to fill the missing warmth that mothers give to their children. She took a few careful steps towards him. She felt she wanted to hug him, but wasn’t sure, how he’d react to this, so she softly put her hand on his shoulder.

Varian looked at her. He was embarrassed, that he deserved such an honor from his queen, but her hand conveyed so much of kindness, tenderness and empathy, that his eyes expressed immense gratitude. This is what his father lacked, and Varian was glad to receive parental warmth, which Quirin gave rarely.


	12. Chapter 12

Varian was going fast. He still was recovering from exhaustion, but emotions made it impossible for him to think about anything else, except his conversation with the queen. The most important woman in the whole Corona not only forgave him for his treason, which was unimaginable for Varian, but also put her comforting hand on his shoulder, rendering an incredible honor for such an ordinary person as him. _Okay, this is just unbelievable, is it really happening to me?_

Varian’s thoughts were followed by his nervous, slightly heard sighes, he was very happy that he managed to redeem himself finally. It would have been hard for him to calm down if he hadn’t crashed into his father. Actually, the hallway was full of people, Varian haven’t noticed that before, as he was in his thoughts. It must have been break time between trainings and people took their time to relax. Varian swung and almost fell back, but his father quickly grabbed his hands, not allowing him to fall. Then he let his son out of his strong grip. Varian looked at him, slightly frowning. He didn’t know what to expect from his father, as he remembered their quarrel. Varian stood silently, looking to the side, Quirin looked at his son strictly, as he often did, though he noticed his son’s slightly shaking body too, and his face expressed worry.

“Son, are you okay?”

Varian instantly turned his head to his father again, his eyes expressing anger. “Really? Is that what you want to know? I already began to forget that my father cares about me!”

Quirin noticed people around starting to look in their direction. Rapunzel was there too. She quietly sighed. Quirin firmly grabbed Varian’s hand and took him to a more secluded corner.

“Stop it, Varian.” – he said coldly.

Varian looked at him in complete confusion. “Ah, stop what? Don’t you see that what’s been happening between us for many years is wrong?”

“It’s not the right time to go on the global level of our relationship, son, we have better things to be concerned about.” Then, Quirin changed his tone to a gentler one. “I’m sorry, Varian, we will discuss it after everything will settle down, just not now.”

Varian sadly looked him in the eyes, asking softly: “Are you sure, that this will wait?”

Quirin smiled hesitantly. “Yes, son.”

“Okay, dad, I trust you.” Varian gave his father a broad smile and hugged him.

Quirin felt guilty. He knew it wasn’t right to keep such serious things as secrets, but he was stubborn and scared to accept the possible truth.

Varian saw a woman approaching them. He saw her before and was aware that she is a member of the Brotherhood, a group of elite warriors, whose goals was to protect the king of the Dark kingdom. She always seemed strange to Varian. And so far, he hasn't had a reason to get to know her.

“Hello, alchemist.” – naturally said Adira. Then she turned to Quirin. “We need to continue, Hector is already sick of waiting for us.”

Varian looked at her distrustfully, though not without curiosity.

“I’m Adira, nice to finally meet face to face my close friend’s son.” She held out her hand to him.

“What a surprise, I didn’t know my father had friends!” Varian squinted, looking at Quirin. Quirin scolded Adira with his disapproving look. He tried so hard to keep his past unknown for Varian, and now Adira puts all his efforts at risk.

“Nice to meet you, my name is..” Varian was interrupted.

“I know, but I’ll either call you alchemist or Varian, it will be dependent on my mood. Maybe I’ll come up with other nicknames for you.”

Varian frowned, trying to show his disapproval as much as he could, but Adira patted his hair indulgently. “Ha, don’t worry, you’ll get used to it, boy.” After that she left, reminding Quirin to hurry up.

Varian gave his father annoyed look.

“Son, you haven’t answered my question yet.”

“Well, you’re not the only one who is training here.” Varian sarcastically rose one eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“But I don’t think your body is supposed to react that way. Even when I was younger than you are now, I endured all trainings easily, while you seem overstrained.”

Varian embarrassedly scratched his hand. “Well, it's always been as clear as day that you and I are different, dad.”

The bell rang, it was made for letting people know, when the trainings start. Varian sighed, knowing what was already waiting for him. Quirin patted his son’s shoulder and left. Varian slowly trudged to the right door. Before opening the door, he put himself together, taking a deep breath. He came in. Varian saw his teacher wiping the sword.

“Hey, Eugene, сould you explain how these skills will help if Cassandra decides to use only stones?”

“She sometimes has problems with her powers, they don’t always obey her. Guess that’s because she’s not the rightful wielder of the moon stone.” Eugene shrugged his shoulders, positioning the sword. Varian took his. Eugene attacked, Varian dodged pretty skillfully, though his face expressed anxiety. Before Varian could even try to strike, Eugene rose the sword and quickly lowered it, Varian had no choice but to block the attack with his sword, which forced them to clutch. Eugene became excited inside, he saw his student’s progress. Varian could withstand Eugene’s pressure, they both were putting effort. 

Suddenly the door opened. Rapunzel entered, her face pale. “The black rocks are here. Cassandra is here.”

Varian and Eugene were still in clutch. Varian’s face expressed horror, and only a few words escaped his mouth. “What?! But we are not..” He was interrupted, as Eugene tripped him up, and Varian fell to the floor. “…ready, ouch.” – discontentedly said Varian. Eugene smiled slyly.

“Seriously? We have more important things to do right now, Eugene!” – scolded Rapunzel. “We need to face her again.” She frowned, confidently looking at Eugene and Varian.


	13. Don't go away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a bit of violence*

Cassandra has already approached the castle. The streets around it were filled with black rocks, it was difficult to know exactly either she created them on purpose, craving destruction, or they appeared due to her emotions.

“Soon, you’ll have the new queen, Corona.” – she said, looking madly at the castle.

“You’ll be defeated eventually.”

Cassandra turned around at the voice behind her. It was Xavier.

“Hah, really? Give me one reason for your confidence.”

“You’re scared. And you don’t know the exact goal you’re fighting for. You understand your problems, but you can’t find solutions for them, so you assume that taking over the kingdom will help you, though you’re not sure.”

“Shut up, old man.” She angrily created a rock, which hit him in the leg. A man standing nearby quickly ran to the injured one to help him.

“No one's ever going to be in charge of me again. Not a single person dares to say what my life will be like.” Cassandra turned to the castle, continuing her way right to the front door. “Especially someone like you.”

Cassandra pushed the door and made her way to the throne hall. As she entered, she noticed the silence and complete absence of people. She considered it suspicious, so, started thinking, what that could be. _Maybe some traps?_ She thought. Cassandra went to the shelves, attached to one of the walls of the throne hall. Usually there lay important documents, necessary for the king, or decorative statuettes. Cass remembered that Rapunzel put there one of her framed paintings, where she, Eugene and Cassandra were drawn together. Blue-haired took a closer look at that shelve. She didn’t find that picture, instead she came across another framed painting. Rapunzel, Varian and Eugene were portrayed there, hugging. Cassandra became furious. Black rocks instantly grew out of the floor, destroying the shelf. Cassandra continued creating them until it was completely ruined. She stopped, breathing heavily. But then the light of the chandelier reflected in the glass frame of the painting, lying on the floor and Cassandra saw it. Her anger came back, the exact item that drove her crazy was safely laying on the floor, she couldn’t believe it. She screamed in despair and created the last rock, which crashed the framed picture against the wall. The glass quietly shattered, and the picture, now cracked, fell to the floor.

Suddenly, Cassandra heard a noise behind and felt that she wasn’t able to move her feet, they were attached to the floor by a familiar pink substance. She turned around, as much as she could, considering her unmovable legs, and saw everyone, who have been preparing for the fight.

“Ay ay ay, Cass, what a mess here you created.” Eugene sarcastically shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Fitzhelbert, my maids will clean everything, when I become a queen.” She smiled deviously.

“Queen?” Rapunzel went forward. “My mother is the queen, sorry, but there’s no need in the candidates for the throne, Cass.”

Varian chuckled.

Cassandra felt very uncomfortable in such trapped condition. She found a way to free herself, though. She tore the sticky substance with the sharp ends of her rocks.

“Oh, come on!” Varian rose his hands in indignance.

“Sorry, but alchemy is nothing, compared to magic!” - chuckled Cassandra.

Varian wanted to object, but missed this chance, as he needed to dodge from his enemy’s attacks. It was so fast, that Varian didn’t notice one of the rocks, and it hit him in the leg. Varian fell, struggling to hide his pain.

“How dare you!” – angrily shouted Eugene, he rushed towards her with a sword.

Quirin and Rapunzel ran to Varian in horror. Cassandra’s strike was strong enough to expect huge harm for Varian.

“Son, son, how are you?” – nervously asked Quirin, slightly lifting him up. Rapunzel touched Varian’s cheek. He opened his eyes, smiling at Rapunzel first, then at his father.

“I’ll be okay, I guess. Anyway, what did we expect? She won’t hesitate to hurt us.”

Quirin and Rapunzel looked at each other bitterly. 

“Son, are you sure you want to continue this?”

“Of course, I am!” Varian looked at him in incomprehension. “I’ve done so much to be here with you all.” He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on his. “We will do it.”

“But promise me, not whatever it might take.” Quirin looked at his son with love and anxiety, clearly expressing fear of losing Varian.

“Varian, please recover a little, join us, when you’ll feel better, okay?” – said Rapunzel.

“Yeah, if she won’t kill me before I’ll try to join you.” – Varian chuckled. Rapunzel smiled in reply, then she heard a sound of Eugene, slamming against the floor, and his indignant muttering.

“There are too many of you, I don’t have so many hands.” Cassandra squinted thoughtfully. She started creating rocks from all sides, to gather all fighters in one place. As she expected, they were dodging from the black rocks, slowly moving closer and closer to one side of the hall. When they all were where she wanted them to be, she created a rocky cell, making all these people’s efforts useless.

“Hah, that was too easy.” – grinned Cassandra. However, then she saw the three members of the Brotherhood, standing outside the cage.

“Did you really expect such skilled warriors as us to get caught in your simple trap?” – proudly said Adira.

Cassandra managed to hide her disappointment from the partial failure. She pulled out a blue stone, the mind control of the Brotherhood. “I have something special for you.” As she rubbed it, Adira and Hectors’ eyes changed their color to blue, only Quirin stayed uninfluenced.

“I knew this helmet would be useful…” – whispered Varian, hugging his knees, though ‘ouching’ from pain. He knew he couldn’t help his father, especially with the newest injury, as the Brotherhood was a too serious opponent, plus, his dad was the only one who was able to confront them.

“My subordinates...” – announced Cassandra. “If you were able to kill this man…” She pointed at Quirin. “…I would tell you to do it, but as I have my information, at least hold him, unless I’ll be done here.” With these words she attacked Rapunzel; Adira and Hector attacked Quirin.

“What is she talking about?” – Varian asked Eugene.

“Don’t you know? Quirin is the member of the Brotherhood and he is considered the most elite warrior among them, that’s why Cass said that they are not able to kill him.” – Eugene said that so casually, that Varian was shocked because of that too, together with what he has just heard about his father.

Varian didn’t know much about the Brotherhood. He didn’t understand why its members were influenced by this blue rock, simply because Varian wasn’t aware of the connection between the Brotherhood and the Dark Kingdom. But hearing for the first time in his life, that his dad was a warrior, a member of some mysterious group of people, who are or were fighting for…who knows what?

“How did you find out about that, Eugene?” – he asked anxiously, his eyes full of worry.

“From the king Frederick, I’m surprised you are not aware of that, Quirin is your father, after all.” – answered Eugene, running to Cassandra after these words.

 _What? My father..._ Varian’s breathing became heavy. _No, phahahh.._ He started laughing nervously. _That’s just silly, that’s just silly, my father has secrets, but he wouldn’t lie to me about his past, right?_ His forehead was covered in cold sweat. _He is a farmer, he is looking after the garden, not a…_ He wiped his forehead _._ _…not a member of the secrete organization, which I’ve never heard about._ He chuckled a bit hysterically. Then he lifted his head and looked at his father. He saw how skillfully Quirin was fighting, it was obvious that such perfect moves were a result of many years’ trainings, moreover, with masters of their craft. Varian’s father was able to fight with both Adira and Hector almost at the same time, that is to notice, that they were strong and experienced themselves.

 _Okay, I need to calm down. This means absolutely nothing. Maybe Eugene didn’t understand the king correctly, maybe this is just dad’s hobby, that’s all._ Varian took a deep breath and managed to get back to normal.

“Stop it, Cass, we won’t agree on anything this way, this fight can take forever.” Rapunzel shielded herself with the hair, as Cassandra sent another rock in her direction.

“Because we are skilled fighters!” – confidently said Eugene, proudly smiling. Cass rolled her eyes and hit him with the black rock in his arm. Eugene’s sword instantly fell out of his hand, and he grabbed his injured hand.

“So that you don’t boast too much.” – she gave a sly smile.

“Hah, seriously, am I hearing that from you, Cassandra?” – replied Eugene, pronouncing the last word, her name, pretty coldly.

Cass frowned. “Alright, I’m gonna make it all faster, because you’re right, Rapunzel.” She turned to the princess. “I’ve waited more than enough. Today. I’ll get. The crown.” With these words she trapped Eugene in a new rocky cage. He understood that something serious was about to happen. Then, smiling with anticipation, Cass looked at Rapunzel, and turned to Varian, who has just stood up, wanting to help his friends, even considering the fact that his leg hurted badly. Cassandra took a few steps towards him and before he managed to do anything, throw a chemical vial at her, or make another move, she rapidly created a set of black rocks. They were created not to end his existing, but to trap, just differently, not like they did to Eugene.

Varian was pinned to the wall by them. He made a struggling sound. The rocks were inserted in the wall, high above the floor, between parts of Varian’s body and prevented him from either falling or moving at all.

“So..” Cass contentedly observed trapped alchemist, then switched her gaze to terrified Rapunzel. “You’ll need to choose, princess. I’ll give you two options.” She started walking across the throne hall. “First, the best one, I think, hah: you surrender, give me the crown, announce me as the new queen of Corona. That way you’ll save your precious friend. And everyone else, in addition.”

Rapunzel stayed silent, unable to say a single word.

“Second. You refuse, thus, starting to fight with me again and letting your favorite alchemist die. Of course, it would be too simple to decide, if it weren’t you, who has to make the decision.” Cassandra approached the princess. “I know your uncertainty in decision-making. I realized that when your parents left you to run the kingdom during the storm.” Cassandra came closer. “You always need a lot of time to think everything through and come to a conclusion. But as I said, I’ve waited too much for my time to shine.” She invaded Rapunzel’s personal space and looked her in the eyes. “This time I won’t give you a lot of time.” Cassandra’s eyes flashed blue and this light reflected in Rapunzel's green eyes. Cass walked back and headed towards Varian.

“So, princess? What will it be?” – she asked playfully.

Varian was frightened. He knew Cass would kill him if she needed to. The prospect of being punctured by sharp rocks, dying in agony, did not please him. He looked at Rapunzel and saw the exact fear in her eyes.

“Rapunzel.” Cass rolled her eyes. “Decide. Now. Or..”

The sharp end of the black rock started slowly approaching Varian’s face. He tried to turn away, but it was useless. Rapunzel covered her mouth in horror, screaming: “No! Don’t do it! Cass! Wait!!” In despair, she stretched her hand towards Cassandra.

“WHAT’S UP, PRINCESS? SCARED OF SEEING YOUR VARIAN GETTING READY TO SUFFER, BUT NOT QUITE SURE ABOUT WHAT TO CHOOSE, HUH?” – she shouted menacingly.

The black rock touched Varian’s cheek. Then it began to slide down his cheek, leaving behind a streak of blood.

“Rapunzel…” – softly whispered Varian, feeling the cold rock, so slow, yet so painful.

“He is going to die…” – continued Cassandra.

Rapunzel fell to her knees, clutching hands over her head. _Die..die..die.._ This word flashed in her brain, she heard it so clearly, as if Cass was still repeating it.

“Because of you…”

_You..you..you.._

“But I understand your concern, dear… You don’t want your kingdom to be in wrong hands.” Cassandra shrugged her shoulders. “But I would get the crown, sooner or later.”

The rock, passing Varian’s cheek, crashed into the wall. Another was on its way. A tear escaped alchemist’s eye, going down his cheek, mixing with blood. His eyes were tightly closed, but as he opened them and saw another rock, he, unable to hold himself, screamed:

“RAPUNZEL!”

His voice was pleading, he was almost ready to face his too early death.

“VARIAN!” Rapunzel ran to him, but Cassandra suddenly started the incantation:

_Wither and decay.._

Rapunzel instantly fell to the floor, as well as Eugene and everyone who was in the hall. As Cassandra was busy now, the spell of the mind control stopped influencing The Brotherhood. They awoke but fell at the exact moment.

_End this destiny.._

Everyone in the hall started coughing, having difficulties breathing. Except Varian.

_Break these earthly chains.._

_And set the spirit free…_

Varian’s eyes, hair and freckles started shining with bright blue light. Not only his hairstripe, but every lock was glowing.

_The spirit free.. ?_

Cassandra would have become silent at the surprise of what she was seeing, if it hadn’t been the ending of the incantation.

Varian shrieked. The rocks left his limbs and he would have fallen and got even more injuries from slamming against the floor, but his dad was there to catch him. People stopped coughing, as the incantation was finished. Rapunzel lifted her head to look at shocked Cassandra. Varian stopped glowing. He looked at his father, who was looking back at his son with anxiety. Varian finally understood, how much his father had been hiding from him. Quirin brought his hand to his son's wounded cheek, but Varian immediately pushed it away and escaped his father’s grip. The whole Varian’s body was tense, he looked at Quirin in resentment.

“Son..” Quirin lowered his eyes, then lifted them again hesitantly. “I’m sorry…I”

Varian took a few steps back while continuing to look his father in the eyes. Stumbling back, he crashed into Cassandra. He instinctively shielded himself with his hand, and that caused a glowing rock, which was following the trajectory of his hand. Cassandra shrieked in surprise. Varian’s hairstripe was glowing together with the created rock, then both the hairstipe’s and the rock’s light faded.

“What…” – began Varian quietly. “…is the meaning of this?!” – he then continued loudly and firmly. He was addressing his words to his father.

“Son, believe me, my intentions were for your own good, at least...I wanted them to be good.”

“Believe you?” Varian already wasn’t trying to hide his anger, mixed with confusion and incomprehension. “How am I supposed to trust you? How many times I’ve, I’ve..” He started panting. “Ah.. ah.. asked you about the origins of this…h..h..hairstripe, and you always, always, always ignored this question!!” – Varian shouted.

Quirin’s eyes widened, he started anxiously moving in Varian’s direction. “Varian, we will discuss it..”

“I don’t need your discussions!!!” Varian clutched his head. A few rocks grew through the floor, and one of them was so tall, that it hit the royal chandelier and glass fell from it. Everyone flinched, including Varian.

Rapunzel ran up to Varian from behind and put her hands on his shoulders. “Varian, you possess moon powers, you are the wielder of the moonstone, it’s wonderful! We will finally defeat Cassandra!”

Varian’s eyes widened, he immediately turned to her, dropping her hands off him.

“What did you say?” He looked at her in confusion, at first not understanding what she has just said. However, his eyes slowly started expressing the deep realization. Rapunzel saw his outraged look. “So, first, you prefer to leave me and face death, and now you’re seeing me as a weapon?”

Rapunzel suddenly realized how the whole situation looked externally, to him, especially.

“Varian, wait, no, it’s not what I meant, I just was excited about your new..eh..acquisition.”

“There is nothing to be excited about.” – he replied coldly.

“Varian.” Rapunzel looked at him with regret. “I would never let you die, believe me.” Her voice was full of pain, she knew to what this could lead and didn’t want this to happen.

“How can I trust…anyone now..” Varian’s voice trembled.

He frowned and lifted his gaze. He rapidly started moving towards the front door.

“Varian!” – shouted Rapunzel and Quirin.

Varian’s father gripped his son’s hand, but Varian exploded with emotions.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

The glowing rock appeared, separating Varian and his father. The alchemist breathed hard, looking at his dad. Quirin was in shock. Varian turned to the door again, and managed to take a few more steps, but felt how someone was softly holding his hand. It was Rapunzel. Varian recognized this softness and hesitated to leave.

“Varian, don’t go, please.” – she said weakly, as she barely resisted tears.

His eyes stung, he whispered: “Stay back, Rapunzel.”

“No...Varian..no..please..”

Without turning to her, he gently took her hand off his, a tear escaping his eye.

Then he lifted his hand, creating rocks behind him, isolating Rapunzel from him. 

Rapunzel’s legs bent, and she fell to her knees, shaking with sobs. The cracked framed painting was lying on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

No one could say a word. However, everyone present in the hall was thinking about something different. Quirin was occupied, wondering if his parental methods were worth it or not; Eugene was struggling to predict the consequences of everything that has just happened; Cassandra started recalling her past relationship with Varian; Rapunzel was going crazy from losing her dearest brotherly friend.

“Okay, uhh..”Cass awoke from her thoughts, which almost succumbed her completely. “I didn’t…plan on that..” With her hand she waved around the hall, filled with black rocks. “Buteeehh…the important thing is that I’m still able to get what I want, cause..” She looked at the princess, sitting on the floor in despair. “You’re broken, you can’t fight now. Give me the crown, Rapunzel, so that I end this.” She held out her hand.

Rapunzel slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were tired and swollen from tears, they expressed complete despair and humility.

“Rapunzel, no!” Eugene sprang and attempted to run up to her, but Cassandra blocked his way from a distance, simply raising her hand. There wasn’t much frightening in her move, but Eugene read in her eyes the readiness to kill anyone, who will try to disobey her.

“The former princess is not going to fight, am I right?” She glanced at Rapunzel, who seemed so indifferent to what was happening at the moment, that Eugene realized the hopelessness of his actions. “She is..not..former..” – the only words he managed to spill out.

“Yettt.” She said swiping the strand off her face with a slight movement of the head.

Cassandra took Rapunzel’s hand and helped her stand up. Cass looked at her deviously and with anticipation of the great changes in the kingdom’s history, while the princess lifted her emotionally empty eyes.

The ceremony was held officially, like it is supposed to be in normal cases. As the crown was placed on Cassandra’s head, fitting it well, yet not perfectly, everybody was forced to stand up, according to the rules of this event. Cassandra straightened up. Rapunzel was standing together with her on the platform. Blue-haired gazed at the former princess, waiting impatiently for her words. Rapunzel deeply sighed and announced: Citizens of Corona. Kneel before your…queen. A satisfied smirk immediately appeared on the new ruler’s face.

“Now it’s my turn to prosper.” - she whispered, while Corona’s inhabitants clapped.

Rapunzel glared at the new queen, trying to understand how someone, who was a friend, could transform into...this. She couldn’t find the right words to describe this person anymore.

* * *

Varian ran. Ran down the corridors of the huge castle. They were empty, everybody was in the throne hall, watching their new queen being announced, though Varian didn’t know about it. He was filled with fear, resentment, rage, despair attempts to explain everything by logic. But the strongest emotion was fear. He was scared of his father and Rapunzel, scared of them causing him so much emotional pain. He was scared of his moon powers, of people being afraid of what he could do. Humans are scared of destruction, it doesn’t matter to them that a wielder of this power of destruction is a good guy, they won’t give him a chance to prove his goodness. He understood quite well, how the rumors in this kingdom spread before a person even does something. He knew it first-hand. He could predict which future these new powers will bring him. The sound of Varian’s shoes and his breath were filling the corridors, as he both ran and breathed heavily. He was already out of his breath, but continued running, scared of stopping. But this was too intense, he had to take at least a short break. Varian took the next turn to the corner and leaned his back against the wall, trying to slow down his breathing.

_Varian, don’t go…_ Flashed in his mind. _…please.._ Varian stung his eyes. He felt unbearable pain. _When I thought I finally found people, who I want to see beside myself…I lost everything again._ But this time Varian felt that he cared about Rapunzel, and she cared about him. It was much more painful to lose her now. Moreover, he knew he hurt her by going away. _But she..could have just tried to..save me.._ He felt another type of pain inside. Pain of being left on his own, when he was so close to death. _The rocks, they were ready to end my existing, how could she hesitate?! She could have helped me and then continue fighting with Cassandra…_ Rage filled him, and Varian slammed his fist against the wall. Though he instantly realized that he shouldn’t has done that. He hit pretty hard, so the sound reached the guards, who were on their shift, instead of being present at the coronation. Varian heard their footsteps, he rushed forward with incredible speed, fuel for that was the fear of being detected. He wasn’t aware of how to use his powers accurately, so he decided not to risk, trying to stop the guards by rocks. However, when the alchemist found himself being stumped, the wall was blocking his way, he came up with a single solution. He looked at the wall, turned his head towards the sound of guards’ voices, which could be heard better and better, with every second. Varian took a deep breath, closed the eyes, trying to concentrate and forget about how dangerous his situation was right now. After opening his eyes, he lifted his hand, tensing it, struggling to make the rocks obey his will.

“Uuuggg, come on…come on!”

_They’ll be here soon. Stupid rocks. You. Will. Obey. Me._

He frowned, his eyes and hairstripe lit up, and the huge rock crashed into the wall, completely destroying it, throwing the parts of it to the sides. The bright light of the sun filled the corridor, Varian squinted. Then he lifted his head to see the end on the rock he has just made. He opened his mouth in awe.

“Ehhh, okay, I have to note here that I didn’t plan on making it so huge.” He squeezed a little in embarrassment, plus Ruddiger’s shocked expression confirmed Varian’s worries. He carefully crawled into the narrow embrasure between the stone and the remainder of the wall. He started running again, turning around one more time on his way to look at the black rock. He saw the frightened guards passing that rock. They looked as if they were wondering, should they chase him or not. Varian was already on the bridge. He stopped right before the forest, which was separating Corona and Old Corona. However, he didn’t have much time to think about where to go, so he ran into the forest.


	15. Chapter 15

Only fear was helping him to continue running. He has never thought that he was able to endure such a long race, though emotions influence physical abilities indeed. But Varian has crossed his limits and there was no way he could run further. He stopped at the nearby tree and collapsed on the ground, fatigue taking him over. He couldn’t stop panting, his whole body burning from heat. _I hate heat._ He grumbled to himself. He began to slowly slide down onto the grass until he was completely lying on it. His eyes came across a truly magnificent view. The tenderly green crowns of the trees slightly hung down under their weight, covering most of the blue sky, but, at the same time, letting soft sunlight fall, enough to be light but not to cut eyes. This was so relaxing, that Varian deeply inhaled a marvelous scent of the forest’s vegetation, closing his eyes. Ruddiger jumped onto his owner’s belly and stretched his paws forward, staring into Varian’s eyes with empathy. Varian lifted his head slightly and his face blossomed in a tender smile.

“Aww, who is a nice boy here…” He lovingly took his raccoon and curled up, pressing his pet against his cheek. Ruddiger tenderly shrieked, trying to give Varian as much love as he could, he knew Varian needed that now.

“What are we going to do, Ruddi?” – he asked in a lost tone, stroking his racoon. Ruddiger shrieked in response.

“Oh no. I am not going to talk with him.”

The racoon frowned, clearly showing his disapproval. Varian arched his eyebrows in resentment.

“Don’t try to convince me that you’re the wisest here.” – he retorted, rolling over on his back, so Ruddiger was forced to jump off him. Varian put his crossed arms under his head. “Your father hadn’t been keeping secrets from you your whole life…” He skeptically looked at the part of the sky, which could be seen between the trees. “But, okay, if it hadn’t been something important, I would have come to terms with it, but it’s about his past, which partially identifies him as a personality, it’s about my origins, how could he do that to me?” – he exclaimed, raising his hands in indignation.

Ruddiger silently shared his owner’s emotional pain.

Varian slowly laid his hands back on the grass. “Maybe..” He looked a little to the side. “…maybe he is not telling me everything about my mom.”

“Hey, blackhair.”

His face instantly distorted in shock and he squealed, finding himself in the standing position, instead of the lying one.

Adira was sitting on the nearby rock and sharpening her shadow sword.

“What the heck are you..”

“I’ll interrupt you, you don’t mind?” She stood up, passing him.

Varian opened his mouth to argue.

“Good, you don’t mind.” Adira put the sword behind her back, causing Varian to look at her skeptically. “So, here’s the case.” – she continued. “You’re going with me to the Dark Kingdom.”

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then Varian’s eye started twitching, his jaw muscles quivered, and he broke into loud and hysterical laughter. Even the imperturbable Adira felt a slight awkwardness but did not show it.

“You have a bad sense of humor, I have to say, Adira, but it’s never late to start practicing jokes.” He winked at her, gesturing with his hands and was already glad to leave, but she stopped him with her next words.

“I’m serious. The clues to finding out about yourself and your father’s past are there.”

He turned around and looked incredulously at her.

“I know your father better than anyone.”

“Better than I do, that’s for sure.” – he commented sarcastically, his voice trailing off.

“And I know that he is stubborn. Still, if you two will decide to have a conversation before we set off, he might open up to you, but not completely, plus you need to see your home to feel the atmosphere of your parents’ past.”

Varian sighed, put his hands on his hips, lifting his head to face the woman-warrior and starting with a sarcastic, prickly intonation.

“Listen, Adira. I’m grateful for your kindness, but, eh, don’t you think that you’re invading a stranger’s life too much? I will take care of myself, don’t worry about me.” Then he said firmly and seriously: “I don’t know you, I don’t trust you, why do I have to come to some faraway place with a person, who’s claiming that something I have always considered to be too hard to get, could be found that easily?”

“You’re not a stranger, you are my best friend’s son. And who said it’s going to be easy? You have a lot to learn, firstly...”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have time for such blurry and uncertain things.” He turned away, sick of even thinking on this subject, it felt painful.

“But you are lost.” – thoughtfully stated Adira. Varian stopped. “You don’t know what to do next, Varian. That’s understandable, after having such global changes in your life.”

Varian turned to her. “You just called me by my name.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’ll fix it.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, you have what to take care of. But.” She approached Varian and looked down at him. “Do not give up on what I propose. I’m sure that you’ll make the right choice.”

Varian looked at her attentively.

“I’ll find you, blackhair.” She smiled mysteriously and left.

Varian stared in front of him, not even trying to mind how she is going to find him.


	16. Chapter 16

He spent three days just wandering around the forest. Returning to his cozy home with lots of needed utilities, including his lab, oh how much he missed his lab. But Varian hated thinking about his father, he felt himself so betrayed by Quirin. Luckily, Varian had snacks with him to fight hunger these days, and at nights Ruddiger would curl around his owner, giving him his warmth. However, they both got tired, something was needed to be done.

Varian was sitting on the edge of the cliff, thoughtfully looking at the sky, which was beautifully colored with the sunset’s pinky orange light. It sent a little of adrenaline to him – to sit so closely, possible to fall, but Varian knew that he was quite steady there, so he took frightened Ruddiger and placed him onto his lap.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Varian didn’t even have to hold his pet tightly, because raccoon was succeeding in it himself, deepening claws into his owner’s clothes.

The alchemist lifted one hand, looking concentrated. He tried to creat a black rock, and he managed to do it, but it ended up being too big, and it unintentionally crashed into the opposite side of the cliff, causing parts of the stones fall down.

“I must learn how to control these rocks, otherwise I will be dangerous to others.” Suddenly it flashbacked in his mind how he unintentionally created rocks back at the throne hall, almost hurting everyone. “Well, I’m already dangerous.” He sighed. “I thought my past would leave me, Ruddi.” He bitterly lowered his eyes. “But it seems I…have to embrace it.” Varian slowly stood up, and looked at the sky, so did Ruddiger. “Do I need to admit that I will always seem dangerous and villainous to others?” Ruddiger shook his head in denial. “Hah, you’re quite positive about this whole issue, aren’t you?” Varian softly smiled, stroking his racoon’s nose. “I’d love to have your confidence.” Then Varian became serious. “I don’t know if I’ll really decide to go to the Dark Kingdom, but I guess we still need to try to find out something from dad, what do you say?” Ruddiger nodded. Varian felt his anger inside, he knew that seeing his father can trigger his emotions, but he needed the answers, plus there was no denying that he still missed his dad.

After a few hours of walking, Varian and Ruddiger finally approached a familiar house. Varian frowned. He wanted to see it again but run away at the same time. Suddenly, alchemist spotted his father, who was sitting on the bench just near their home. Varian took a closer look and saw that Quirin was covering his face with his palms, it was obvious that he was depressed. Sighing, Varian reluctantly started taking careful and small steps towards the man. Looks like Quirin was deep in his thoughts, because he wasn’t noticing his son coming near. But Varian took his last step, it was heavy and quite loud, enough for a person sitting two meters away to hear it. The leader of Old Corona lowered his hands and looked directly at his son. There was a mixture of emotions expressed on his face, and they were changing quickly. Firstly, Quirin’s face showed surprise and even shock. Then it lit up with happiness from seeing his dearest son safe and sound. But after that happened something, which Varian expected the least. His father’s face clearly expressed wrath. Quirin dashed to his son. Varian froze in horror, he has never seen his father so intimidating and…scary. Frightened teenager started automatically moving backwards, but he felt that his father was about to do something, which couldn’t be stopped by simply running away. Quirin approached his son, angrily grasping his hand. He towered over Varian, who had a thought of trying to escape, but quickly understood, that his dad’s grip was too strong and firm to do that. Quirin’s eyes blazed with the fire of anger, and although Varian was scared, he felt how he became furious himself from seeing how his father dared to look at him like that after everything he had done.

“Do you think you have right to act like this?” – asked Varian firmly, though his voice starting to quiver a little under his father’s gaze. “I don’t think so!” With these words he tried to free himself, but Quirin squeezed even harder, causing Varian to feel pain. “Let go of me, you traitor!!” Varian shouted, intending on pushing his father away with his leg, but as he put it against Quirin’s upper part of the leg, ready to apply effort, he immediately felt himself lifted from the ground. Varian instantly remembered how helpless he was against his father, who, moreover, happened to be an elite warrior, according to the latest news. Quirin steadily headed towards their home, slinging over the shoulder his wriggling son. Varian was desperately hitting his father's back with his fists, trying to loosen his grip.

“Put me down! Immediately!” – he shouted desperately. Quirin wasn’t intending on either reply or do as his son asked.

Varian felt offended. His father was the one guilty here, keeping major secrets from his own son, and right now he acted as if Varian was a small kid, who could be easily lifted and placed anywhere his big daddy wanted.

Varian’s emotions triggered black rocks, and one of them blocked their way. Moon powers wielder’s hairstripe, as well as his eyes and the rocks were glowing with the beautiful blue light; the rocks continued appearing, small ones, big ones. Without saying a word, Quirin pulled out a shadow sword and skillfully cut the rock, which was blocking the path, in half. Varian’s jaw dropped. _I thought only Adira had a shadow sword…_ Quirin calmly hid his sword behind, holding Varian, who was calmer when he was busy thinking about the sword, and now was indignantly exclaiming again.

“This is the last warning, I swear if you don’t put me down right now, I’ll..” Varian’s threatening intonation was stopped by Ruddiger, who put his paws to his owner’s mouth, trying to prevent Quirin from becoming even more furious. Varian frowned and gave his pet an irritated look. The front door of the house closed behind them.

As soon as they entered, Quirin swiftly put his son down. Varian took a few steps backwards, taking a little defending position.

“You were absent for three days. Three. Days.” – stated Quirin, desperately trying to hold himself from shouting.

“You kept secrets from me.” – hissed Varian, stating back.

Tensed atmosphere could be felt easily. Ruddiger squirmed in discomfort. It seemed like the invisible lighting was striking between the leader of Old Corona and his son, the alchemist. They intensely gazed into each other’s eyes, both angry and resentful.

“This. Is not. A proper. Solution. ” – said Quirin through his teeth.

“Hah, I’ll tell you something, dad, there is NO adequate solution in this case!” Varian sarcastically raised his hands, gesturing. “When your own father hides something so important, there won’t be any normal consequences. And..” He came closer to his father, lifting head to look at him. “…it's not for you to judge right now.” He strictly frowned.

Quirin felt uncomfortable being scolded by his own son, so he was intending on swapping places. However, he indeed had a reason to be angry with Varian, even considering his parental mistakes. He was worried about his son, he has spent these three days without sleeping, instead thinking about what had happened in the throne hall. Especially considering that Varian was seriously injured and still haven’t received a proper medical help.

“How dare you act like this, when you’re the one guilty here, dad?!”

“You often forget a very important thing, Varian. That I love you.” – Quirin intonation smoothened a bit, but then became strict again, though still emotional. “In your age it’s difficult to understand how parents feel, when their children disappear without letting know how they are. But it’s not a reason for you to do as you just feel like doing, you hear me?”

Varian turned away, folding arms on his chest. “It’ quite obvious why I often forget that you love me.” – he replied sorrowfully.

His father’s eyes widened for a moment. Then he continued, pretending that his son’s words weren’t meaningful in the current conversation: “You mustn’t have been so irresponsible.”

At this point Varian became completely furious. He could hardly resist not to explode with indignation. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he replied: “It’s pointless to discuss our relationship, I don’t know how much time needs to pass, so we could finally understand each other’s feelings, but I see clearly that we are not ready for that yet, dad.”

Quirin was surprised to hear such words and didn’t answer.

“So.” – continued Varian. “Right now you must perform your parental duty and tell me everything you’ve been hiding for ages.” After these words he smiled insincerely.

Varian’s father was taken aback by such demand. He definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“Son, I..”

“Your connection to the Dark Kingdom. Now.” – Varian’s intonation was so firm and demanding, that for a second Quirin didn't recognize his son.

“I’m a member of the Brotherhood, whose goal is to protect the Dark king and his territory.”

“Do you still need to protect him?”

“Well, officially yes, the oath I took is forever with me. It’s connected to the moonstone too… ” Quirin rubbed the sign on his hand. “I’m sorry, son, but I don’t want to discuss it.” He lowered his head.

“You’ll never be ready if you don’t put effort in it! You’re stagnated in your own desire to leave it for later, and later, and later. Can’t you see that you’re not making any progress in this?” Varian asked desperately. Then, after a few seconds of silence, he asked quietly: “Tell me about…mom.”

Quirin rapidly lifted his head. He saw tears forming in his son’s eyes. “Varian..”

“Tell me!” – Varian screamed in a cracked voice.

Quirin sighed. It was painful for him to talk about his wife, but he decided that this was something he must tell his son. “As far as you know, your mom had died because of the disease. But…it doesn’t quite do justice to what she had been experiencing. What do you know about the moonstone’s powers?”

“That they are dangerous and primarily exist for destruction.” – said Varian thoughtfully. “The opposite of the healing abilities of the golden flower.”

“Your mother died because of the moonstone.” – coldly stated Quirin.

Varian winced.

“Because of the power of destruction she was having inside her.” – continued Quirin.

“Wha..wh..” Varian started slightly panting.

“Moonstone chooses. Who does or doesn’t deserve to live with its powers. It decided that Elin was too weak to endure such power.”

“But…you mean she…tried to take the moonstone?” – anxiously asked alchemist.

Quirin slowly turned to his son and met his gaze. “No, Varian. She was pregnant with a child, who was a wielder of the moonstone’s powers.”

Varian took a sharp breath. He unintentionally took a step backwards.

“Son, the moonstone chose you. It didn’t let your mother die before your birth. But a few years after you were born, she…passed away.”

Varian’s breath was intermittent, knees were trembling, he could barely stand on his feet.

Until this moment Quirin have been successfully hiding his pain inside, but as soon as he opened a window to the bitter truth of this, he felt a need to let it go to the exterior of his soul. “Her last days were unbearable. She spent them suffering. Sometimes she lacked air in her lungs, I think you know how the hurt incantation works.”

“I killed her.” – quietly said Varian in a quivering voice.

“No. No, you didn’t.” Quirin approached his son. “Elin and me, we have always been happy to have you. We knew from the beginning of her pregnancy, what price we needed to pay. But every time we looked at you, our hearts filled with true happiness and love. She adored you, Varian.” Quirin took his son’s chin and lifted his head. “So do I.” He wiped away the tear, which was running down Varian’s cheek. “You’re our beam of moonlight.” It was getting harder and harder for Varian to see clearly, as more tears filled his eyes. “I won’t tell you more right now, Varian.”

“Not even how I got my powers?” – squeaked the alchemist, not being able to hold his voice steady.

“No, son. I’m sorry.”

Varian’s body tensed. He clenched his fists and pushed his father’s hand away from his cheek. Sobbing, he rushed towards the stairs and disappeared on the next floor. Quirin rubbed the sign, engraved on the hand, again and sorrowfully lowered his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Varian was doing his best to remain emotionally stable during their stressful conversation, but this was just too much for him. Entering his room, he flopped on the bed and buried his head in the pillow. His whole body was trembling from sobs. That's the news…birth and death, so different, yet so close…especially in Varian’s family case. This was something, which could only be cured by time. Time and acceptance of what had happened.

* * *

Everyone in Corona was forced to come to terms with the new ruler, and Cassandra was sure that everything is going to settle down in time.

The queen of Corona was walking around the hall. She was waiting for the guards to arrive; Eugene and Rapunzel stood still.

“What are your plans, Cass?” – asked Eugene.

Cassandra turned to Eugene. “You’ll see. And don’t you forget that from now on you’re calling me ‘Your Majesty’. Or ‘Your Highness’. Choose what you like.’” She smirked.

Eugene frowned, and replied firmly: “I’ll never call you like that. I don’t respect usurpers or impostors on the throne. Call it as you like.”

Queen’s face expressed fury. It seemed like she was about to punish him for his impudence, but the guards entered.

“Ahh, finally! I won’t hear anything escaping your mouth again.” – sighed Cassandra in relief and headed towards the guards.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other trying to figure out what her words meant.

Putting both of her hands’ fingers together Cassandra stated: “So, a small rearrangement, guys.” She turned to Rapunzel and Eugene. “I made a…royal decision, hah.” She giggled from a slightest thought that now she is the most powerful in the kingdom in a sphere of law. “I decided that my kingdom can benefit if its territories will expand. Thus, I came up with a special campaign.”

“It would be better to put things in order first in the internal affairs…” – muttered Eugene.

Cassandra rapidly turned her head to him. “Shut your mouth, Fitzhelbert. You’re going to play an interesting part in this campaign.” She made a sign to the guards, and as they approached surprised Eugene, they grabbed him by the shoulders and put handcuffs on his hands.

“What are you doing?!” – weakly exclaimed Rapunzel.

Cassandra grinned, while the guards looked at the former princess guiltily, understanding that they are making a mistake. Though they had no other choice. Rapunzel looked at her, waiting for an answer.

“Well, Rapunzel, I was thinking that Eugene would be much useful there than he is here.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened.

“I mean..” – continued Cassandra. “He will be one of those making new roads and repairing the old ones, as well as houses. Got it?”

“No!” – yelped Eugene. “My elegant hands are not meant for such rough work!”

“Unfortunately, no one cares. Except Rapunzel.” Cass glanced at her.

Until that moment Rapunzel was looking downwards, completely devastated inside, but now she lifted her eyes to look at the queen.

“What are you doing this for?” - she asked indignantly, saying each word slowly.

Cass raised her hand and ordered the guards to take Eugene out.

“Sunshine…” – his voice was quiet and worried. He continued looking at her until the door was closed behind them. Rapunzel saw him off with her eyes, feeling that she won’t see him soon.

Queen moved towards the blond-haired and almost hissed: “You still can’t get it, can you?”

Rapunzel remained silent.

“You won’t see him for as many years as it’s needed. I want to see you suffer, like I did. It doesn’t matter that we don’t have the same reasons to feel ourselves miserable, but at least you’ll get a general understanding of that feeling.” Cassandra’s face was strict and mean.

“You..” - the only word which escaped Rapunzel’s lips.

“Hah, you’ve sunk pretty low, huh, former princess? You lost your friend first and now your boyfriend. But note here, that in Varian’s case, I'm not guilty. You are.”

Rapunzel's breath became sharp for a moment. And she could hardly hold back her tears.

“Just imagine..” Cassandra passed by, gazing into Rapunzel’s eyes. “...imagine how much he needs you right now, after what he had to go through. And he needed you back then, when the rocks were so close…”

Rapunzel exploded with anger. “No, you are guilty!” She looked madly at Cass. “You put me in such conditions, there was no possibility for me to win the round! Either I had to betray Varian or the kingdom. And I’d betray the kingdom, if I had an opportunity now.” Her voice weakened and trailed off.

“Woooow, seriously? Has he become so important for you, Raps?” – chuckled the queen.

The princess lifted her confident gaze. It was a ‘yes’ answer.

“Then you’re even in a worse condition than I thought! Because your friendship is broken.”

“Don’t you dare say that!!” – shouted Rapunzel, turning away. “I had been trying so hard to forget your disgusting actions, Cass, so hard. Believing that something good is left inside you. But...there isn’t.” Cassandra winced at the last words. Rapunzel’s voice became cracked. “Varian…he wanted to help me see the truth, without pink-tinted glasses on. He is the one who has been truly wishing me good. Because he is my true friend.” She closed her eyes. “ _I’d give anything to hug him right now._ ”

Cassandra’s felt jealous of Rapunzel’s connection with Varian. As much as she tried to pretend to be okay with being lonely, deep inside she felt how hard it was to be able to count only on yourself, with not a single soul’s support around.

“I need to see him.” – confidently said Rapunzel.

“He won’t be happy to see you. Plus, who said that I’m going to let you? You’re my maid now, you have your duties, Raps.”

“Unlike your case, I won’t stop until I bring him back.” Rapunzel glared at her. Cassandra squinted in reply.

* * *

Varian was lying on the bed. He stopped crying, he just remained silent. Emotional stress is always very tiring, but still there was no way Varian could sleep right now, it was noon. But this time he spent in his bedroom was important, as Varian made up his mind.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Varian didn’t even move. The door slightly opened.

“Son…” Quirin entered and looked at indifferent to everything Varian. “I wanted…”

“Were you afraid of me, dad?” – unexpectedly asked Varian, lifting his eyes to his father.

Quirin blinked in surprise. “What?”

Alchemist continued calmly: “You kept those secrets cause you were afraid to admit that it’s the truth? That your son possesses powers of destruction? Ashamed that you, the leader of Old Corona, who has to seem perfect in everything to the villagers, have your own dangerous son, not like ne needs to be?”

“Varian, that’s nonsense, stop it.”

“Seriously?” – asked Varian emotionlessly. “I thought it would be logical, would explain all your actions, which, personally, seem to me to be the real nonsense here.”

Quirin marveled at his son's excellent reasoning and search for cause-and-effect relationships, even though they were not entirely true.

“Son, I know you’re offended, but you must be sure that it doesn’t have anything to do with shame. What has been concerning me was that I didn’t want people to be afraid of you. Think about it yourself, you wouldn’t be contented to feel outcasted and different from everyone.”

Varian sat on his bed. “And yet, even without the moon powers, I’ve been different from everyone else from the beginning, haven't I? Everyone was afraid of me, while I just wanted to help them with my inventions and give you a reason to be proud of me. What lesson was I supposed to learn from all this? That there is no point in wishing people good, because they are going put you in the mud anyway?”

At this moment Quirin understood what made his son’s path become the villainous one. The indignation has been forming since Varian’s early childhood. It grew stronger and stronger every year; the lack of parental love expression, people, whose lives he wanted to make better, scolding him every day for his intelligence, too different from their ways of thinking. Then Rapunzel’s refuse to help him during the storm, guards taking him out, as if he has already been a criminal. Then more and more unpleasant rumors. This all took its toll, it triggered his pain, in which he has been living his whole life, trying to forget it. What was really exceptional is that Varian continued treating everyone with kindness and looked at the future with positivity, no matter the circumstances and conditions he was in.

“Son. I’m sorry that you had to go through pain. I wasn’t intending on…ughh..” Quirin was lost. He didn’t know what to tell, he knew his son was angry with him, and Quirin wasn’t able to come up with something which could improve Varian’s emotional state. Perhaps telling his son all secrets would indeed make him feel better, but the man wasn’t feeling himself ready for this. This was what was driving Varian crazy.

“I see. You don’t have anything to say to me.” Varian stood up, approaching the window and thoughtfully looking out of it.

“Varian…”

“You can go.” Varian frowned and closed his eyes in frustration.

Quirin carefully took a step towards his son, not wanting to leave everything as it were.

“You. Can go.” – repeated Varian, sharply pronouncing his words.

Quirin felt an insult to his pride and rapidly headed towards the door. He roughly slammed the door. Varian winced at such a loud noise produced by the door, but he wasn’t quite surprised, because he knew his father well. He was stubborn and arrogant in a way, and always became angry when someone violated his dignity.

But Varian wasn’t left for long in his thoughts, as he saw through the window a familiar figure approaching his house. The girl had long blonde hair gathered in a braid and she wore a pink dress. No shoes.

_Rapunzel…?_ Flashed in Varian’s mind. _What does she.._ At that moment Varian felt many different emotions. He felt pain from her recent betrayal and didn’t want to see her, as it reminded him of one of the most shocking moments in his life. Unfortunate that the discovery of his moon powers and conflict with Rapunzel – everything happened on the same day. But at the same time, he felt tenderness in his heart, he missed his sisterly friend. Usually she could save his mental state every time he felt bad, either with her words or with a hug. And the same when she needed his support. Right now Varian was devastated from his conflict with father and a forced acceptance of his destructive abilities; the first thing he wanted to do was to talk with Rapunzel about it. He was afraid of even the slightest thought of having to live with his new powers. He needed Rapunzel. But this time he felt a wall blocking this opportunity.


	18. Вперёд

Varian was thinking of hiding in his lab, maybe, but soon enough understood that this was a bad idea. He went downstairs. Suddenly he felt bravery inside and opened the front door even before Rapunzel knocked on it. She jumped backwards in surprise and even squeaked. Varian observed her with skeptical expression on his face.

“Ah, eh, hh..hi, Varian!” Rapunzel gave him a shy, but broad smile. Alchemist didn’t both answer and change his face’s expression. Not a single muscle flinched on his face. He just stared at her silently.

Rapunzel didn’t really know what to start with. “Varian, I’m not sure about your emotions right now, but…I want you to know that no matter what happens to us and what stands on our way, we will still be friends.”

Varian snorted at these words, which made Rapunzel worry about such reaction. He stepped aside a little, thoughtfully peering at the princess. “No matter what, huh?” – he asked. “Even if it hurts one of the friends?”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened and she hastily started to justify herself: “V..Varian, about that, I was not intending on making you feel bad, I assure you, it’s Cass, she put me into a stressful situation, forced me to make a difficult choice, you know I’d never offend you on my own will.”

“But you did!” Varian threw his hands into the air in indignance. “Rapunzel, life is full of such choices and choosing something always leads to consequences.”

“I know, Varian. Don’t teach me what I’m perfectly aware of.”

Varian squinted in reply.

“Think yourself, how could I say that easily that I need to abandon my kingdom, my duties.” – she continued. “People wouldn’t understand me. Plus, at that moment I wasn’t really thinking about what to choose, I was busy deciding when to attack her.”

“I don’t know. If it had been the only incident, then I…would have found in myself the ability to trust you.” – said Varian in a voice full of pain and sorrow. “But…this is the second time, Rapunzel. The second time.” – he glanced at her, lifting his eyes. Rapunzel stared at him, realizing how this whole thing looks from the side. “And…three years ago that led to me becoming a villain. I just can’t understand, you know!” He exclaimed, though not loudly, more painfully, in a slightly cracked voice. “You…you think I haven’t suffered enough or what?” He started panting. “Why…why are you doing this to me?” He looked at her with eyes full of indignance, confusion and anger. His eyes tried to take in the whole Rapunzel’s face expression to find the answer.

“I’m sorry..” – whispered shocked Rapunzel.

Varian screwed his eyes up and turned away from her.  
“But we are friends, Varian. Nothing can change that.” – confidently said Rapunzel.

“What if we no longer are, princess?” – quietly asked the alchemist. Although he was afraid of his own words, he understood quite well that right now he is lost, he doesn’t know what his damaged soul wants, how to treat people who have been there for him for so many years, but now are having problems with him. Though he realized one thing. Rapunzel loved him. He could trust her indeed even after what had happened, but…Everybody knows that even the loved ones can offend. Right now Varian wanted to escape the pain, and Rapunzel, Quirin and Corona reminded him of that pain, so there was only one way he could find himself – go to the Dark Kingdom. He could feel that something inside him was attracted to that mysterious place, his soul, his moon powers made him feel that going there was the right thing to do. Go there and for a while just forget about the burden, the weight he was carrying here, instead find out more about his true nature, which can help him understand his possible future.

“We are.” – said Rapunzel. Then she looked to the side. “By the way, I’m not a princess anymore.”

Varian rapidly turned around to face her.

Rapunzel saw the startled expression on his face and explained everything quite briefly: “Cassandra took over the Kingdom. She is the queen now. And eh. She sent Eugene away for how many years, no one knows.”

Varian eyed her without saying a word. Even though this was something which could be expected, it was still difficult for him to believe it. “Take my condolences…Rapunzel.”

She lifted her dreary eyes.

“I..” – started Varian.

Rapunzel felt the pain in his voice.

“…I need to set off soon. Very soon.”

“What?” – asked Rapunzel in a confused tone. “Where?”

He slowly took a step towards her. “The Dark Kingdom.”

She blinked, not knowing what to say.

“I’m hoping to find there what I have been looking for my whole life. This journey will definitely…change me.”

Rapunzel slightly opened her mouth, trying to say something, but not a single word nor sound managed to escape it.

Varian sadly but firmly looked her into the yes. “Nothing will heal my wounds completely, that’s for sure. But...finding out about my family’s past can help. I need to know who I am and where I come from.”

“I’m going with you.” – she stated firmly.

“What? Of course you are not.”

“Varian, I’m not intending on leaving you alone there, we need to stick together, especially during such difficult period, you may not understand, but..”

“No, YOU don’t understand me.” – he replied angrily. “This is my path, Rapunzel. Adira will be my…teacher, ugh.” He still didn’t like her, as she appeared to him as a strange and untrustworthy woman. “You know, how meditators do? They deal with their problems mostly in solitude. Plus..” He sighed. “We are not in perfect relationship right now. I…I need some time alone and….without this..” He observed Old Corona’s buildings. “..this burden of memories and uncertainty of what is happening to me…I can return only when I will be able to control my powers, otherwise I will hurt people.” Then he saw tears in Rapunzel’s eyes.

“What if I won’t recognize you after your travel.. What if..you’ll change too drastically, Varian, I’m scared to leave you, what if something will happen to you, then I will lose almost everyone who is dear to me. And I don’t want to lose our relationship, Varian I’m not ready and I’ll never be!” – she screamed.

Varian’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. Rapunzel couldn’t hold her tears anymore and started sobbing loudly. Her whole body trembled from emotional pain and fear.

Something broke in Varian at that moment. He suddenly felt a strong need to calm her down, even considering their difficult relationship recently. He approached her and after still standing there for a few seconds and observing her emotional breakdown, he gave up and rapidly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Varian, I’m sorry…please, forgive me…please..” – sobbed Rapunzel.

“I can’t forgive you right now, Rapunzel.” He whispered, hugging her tightly. “But don’t worry, we will work things out, somehow...Don’t be scared.”

She hugged him back, being afraid of letting go of him. However, he pulled away from her and headed towards the door, being ready to pack the bags.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. _Вперёд_ _._ Flashed in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for kudos and comments, they are a great motivation.  
> "Вперёд" means "Let's go" or "Forward" if to translate precisely. Translated from Russian.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm here again. Hope you'll like the continuatuon.

It had been a long journey. Every day on their way to the Dark Kingdom, Varian was practicing with Adira in martial arts, yoga and developing endurance, both mental and physical. He didn’t really know, why he had to do it, because Adira considered it pointless to tell him his destiny. So, she just forced him to do that.

“Don’t you dare fall down, you dweeb!” – she’d say when he was completing another exercise.

“Yoga and meditation teach us how to come to terms with ourselves, with our bodies...” – she’d say with her eyes closed during a meditation session.

At first, Varian would roll his eyes in annoyance, but with every next time he felt less and less annoyed, instead of that he started succeeding in finding patience inside him. That positively affected his moon powers. Varian became more concentrated and now the black rocks fully obeyed him.

When Adira and Varian finally reached their destination, he was quite surprised to see people in the kingdom, as he was told that it was abandoned.

“Haven’t I told you that we are bringing everything here to life, blackhair?”

Varian squinted in reply. “Who we?”

Adira chuckled. “Me, your dad, Edmund and Hector. The kingdom is already filled with people, who were glad to return here, especially knowing that the moonstone, the exact danger which caused all of us to flee, was gone.”

“Well, what can I say…this place is beautiful..” – softly said the alchemist, observing the blue and grey-tinted buildings, made of stone, with tall roofs, pointed at the sky. When his gaze fell on the castle itself, his jaw dropped. “Omg…” – he whispered.

The castle was made of the black rocks, it was so big, so majestic… It seemed that for the first time in his life, Varian saw the other side of the black rocks. All these years, he had been hearing how people cursed these rocks, wishing them to disappear, seeing only danger in them, but this was the attitude of Corona’s inhabitants. This was something strange, odd to them, and no one really gave a possibility to even try to see the good and beauty in them. Right now Varian looked at the Dark Kingdom and saw what had always been hidden from him. The moonstone created with his powers a home for thousands of people, a beloved place to live in, and the rocks were shielding the heart of the kingdom and the people who called this place their home, from the outside world’s dangers.

Totally overwhelmed by the realization, Varian came closer to the door of the rocky castle, and right at that moment happened something truly marvelous. The black rocks reacted to Varian, and the whole castle started glowing bright blue. Adira, Varian and every citizen of the kingdom gasped. The light streamed through the stones like blood flowed through the veins, every rock exuded life. Varian’s eyes and hair streak glowed together with the rocks.

Adira understood what was going on inside her student, so she added: “The question you might have now, blackhair, is why everything was ruined, being steady and peaceful before.” She thoughtfully looked at the rocks, scattered around the kingdom; each of them consistently began to glow, one by one, reaching the outskirts of the kingdom. “Because the moonstone chose the new heart of the Dark Kingdom.”

Varian turned around to face Adira, his hair fluttered in the wind, hairstreak and eyes radiating.

“You, blackhair.”

He looked steadily at his teacher, feeling that no matter how scary it was to hear this, it indeed was something he needed to admit.

“Edmund never had any type of connection to the moonstone, all he had is the legacy from the previous kings. And when he started interfering with the moonstone’s intentions, without understanding the true nature of the opal, he was punished by the death of his wife and, later, the chaos in the kingdom.”

Varian listened to her silently, though attentively, digesting all the information he was being given.

“Now the moonstone is in the wrong hands.” – she stated, approaching Varian. “But that doesn’t matter, in any case, you’re the one who is rightful to restore this kingdom. Without you this place won’t become truly alive. I’m not going to force you to do this, blackhair, and I won’t be able to. It’s your decision to make. But at least now you know what I’ve been preparing you for.”

Varian smiled and looked her in the eyes. “Thank you, Adira. For telling everything how it really is. For not hiding something I might not like.”

Adira smiled in return. Then he approached one of the glowing rocks, and said: “This is the most magnificent element of nature I’ve ever seen.” He opened the front door and entered, the rocks’ light fading with his hair streak and eyes. 

Varian stayed in the kingdom for months to get used to the surroundings and make a decision, while continuing his daily practices with Adira. Every evening he was walking across the kingdom, admiring the elegance and, at the same time, the gloominess of the buildings, he liked the mix of these two features.

It was 7 am. Varian got up and did all the morning routine. After that, he broke into the training room, where Adira was already waiting for him. She was standing with her back to the door and sharpening the sword when Varian entered.

“Okay, first section. Only one thing, blackhair.” She turned to face him and dropped her sword. “No rocks in the first section of the training.”

Varian nodded, shook his hands, jumped a little from foot to foot, and took his position.

“Ready, steady, go.” – said Adira.

He ran towards her, but was forced to block the attack, as his teacher was one of the fastest people he knew. Even though Adira was a very skilled warrior, Varian was one of those who learn well, plus they spent many months training. They were fighting almost on equal terms and the battle was tense, until Varian caught Adira’s arms and slung her over his back, pinning her to the floor with his foot. He looked down at her and Adira saw the worry in his eyes.

“Do…not..doubt…yourself…during a fight..” – she said confidently, looking at him intensely and holding his boot with her hands. “Always..remember…what I..taught you!”

After her words Varian’s face became determined and serious again. “I won.” – he stated and took his foot off her.

Adira groaned, slowly standing up. “Fuff, good job, blackhair.”

“Thanks. I wouldn’t say you praise often.” – he smiled sarcastically.

“I’d love to troll you as much as I did before, but, unfortunately, with every month you give me less and less reasons for this. I can’t even joke that you are short now, as Eugene once recommended me.”

“Recommended?!” – exclaimed Varian. “You guys have a bad sense of humor, I pity you. It’s not my fault that such physical development as growing was genetically later than it usually is amongst people.”

“Well, maybe people react like this because your father is quite unordinary in terms of the height.”

“I don’t want to be compared to my father.” – Varian replied. “We are different in every way we can be.”

“Okay, that's not what I wanted to lead our conversation to. I know it's a sore question for you.”

Varian looked at her a bit confused. He indeed was much taller now. Adira was a tall woman, just a little shorter than Quirin; Varian and Adira now had a quite small difference, when looking in the eyes, alchemist needed to lift eyes, but slightly.

“It’s not peculiar for you to show empathy, Adira. What’s the matter?”

She sighed, replying: “I show it only to the people I know closely. These are Quirin, Edmund, Hector and looks like now you too.”

Varian smiled kindly. Then he dropped his gaze to the floor, understanding the importance of what he is going to say now. “You know. I thought a lot about…the Dark Kingdom and…my future.” He lifted his eyes. “I want to live here.”

Adira’s eyes widened, and she barely hid her emotions.

“Here I feel myself…differently. I saw the other side of the moonstone.” Varian’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “I changed my attitude towards these rocks. Everything I was told in Corona, all of this was…their subjective perception, not mine and not the Dark Kingdom’s citizens’. This is my true home, the place where I need to be. I just feel myself better here…” He sounded a bit regretful, because he knew he will always love Corona for bringing him up. “Plus..if this kingdom depends on what the moonstone gave me, then…I’ll only be glad to perform my duty.” He smiled. Then his voice became bitter again. “People will not admit me in Corona anyway…people are trying to contrast themselves, just like the moonstone and the golden flower are opposite in their nature. And I have been wondering for so long, why I felt myself odd in Corona, even when I tried to bring kindness to everyone there.”

Adira sighed. “So, we are starting law lessons now?” – she asked.

“No. I still have a problem to deal with in Corona.” – he stated.

“From now on, it’s not up to you to worry about Corona’s inner issues.”

“I have close people there. I need to help them. Cassandra will ruin the kingdom. Or she had already ruined it.” – he said thoughtfully. “Now I have resources to help. And I will. Are you with me?”

Adira smiled, squinting her eyes. “Of course I am. I’ll torture you with our practices on the way there.”

“You’ll get tired of fighting with me, remember my warning.” Varian pointed at her and headed to pack the bags.


	20. I wanted to hope..

Rapunzel was standing near the throne. She barely could hold still, as she was exhausted. It’s been two years since Cassandra took over Corona and Varian left, and these two difficult years took their toll on the former princess. She slept little, her skin was pale, and her eyes expressed true despair, instead of the positivity and faith like before. All this time Rapunzel felt lonely. Most of her time she was forced to look at the person, who once was her friend, but now became an enemy and traitor. She hasn’t seen Eugene since he was sent to the repairing works, that means two years ago too. She wondered how he was, in which conditions has he been living in. Cassandra told nothing concerning this.

“Floors are already cleaned?” – asked Cassandra. “Looks like you learned to do it well, Raps.” A devious laughter followed queen’s words.

Rapunzel didn’t answer. She just kept staring down, at her feet.

“I asked you a question.” – slowly and steadily said Cassandra.

No reply from the blond-haired, not a twitch of the muscle.

The queen slowly stood up, her eyes gleamed with anger. “Who do you think you are? Not to answer ME?” She headed to Rapunzel.

As she approached her, Rapunzel lifted her head and looked Cass in the eyes. “It's not about who I am, it's about what scoundrel I have to answer, for some reason.” Her words momentarily infuriated Cassandra, and in in a fit of rage she gave her a slap. After not receiving any kind of reaction, she made a rock which hit Rapunzel in the leg, and she fell to her knees.

“Are you going to say something, huh?!” – furiously shouted Cassandra. She put her hand up for another hit, but instantly another rock appeared and cut her hand. She squeaked from unexpected pain.

“Sorry for being late.” – a voice said from the side of the front door. Rapunzel and Cassandra turned in the direction of the voice. A young man in the black cloak with a clasp in the form of a gleaming emblem of the Dark Kingdom. He was wearing familiar black gloves and dark-blue boots. From under the hood only black hair with a blue streak were visible. Varian took off the hood, causing Rapunzel to gasp from surprise.

“Forgot here something, Varian?” – asked the queen of Corona.

Varian grinned. “Yeah! Something tells me, here is an impostor on the throne...Or am I wrong?”

“You are.” – she replied in a low voice. “I’m rightful, because I’m stronger than all of you, and I won that fight.”

“I doubt that you will win the last one.” Varian frowned, taking off the cloak, the clasp tinkled on the floor.

“Va..rian..” – whispered Rapunzel and took a step towards him.

“Whoah whoah, don’t be so fast, you two.” Cassandra stopped Rapunzel with her hand and snapped the fingers.

On her command guards entered, leading Eugene with them. Varian and Rapunzel looked at him in horror, seeing the condition he was in. Shreds of clothes were hanging down; hair disheveled, and it was obvious that it hadn’t been cut for a long time; eyes expressed pure fear and shock; hands were dirty, and the veins were visible. Too visible.

“Oh my god..” – weakly said Rapunzel. “What have they...done..to you..”

Eugene madly giggled. “Hhhey, Rapunzzzel!”

She rushed to her boyfriend, and hugged him, tears escaping her eyes. “Ouch, don’t!” - screamed Eugene, taking her hands off him. “It’s painful.”

Rapunzel turned to the queen, who chuckled, saying: “Well, turned out he is not one of those who endure construction and repairing works well, especially in…” She walked around Eugene. “…the conditions like those…”

“What?” – whispered the princess. “Wh..which..condi..”

Cassandra intensely looked into Rapunzel’s eyes, and the princess understood without words, how cruel the queen’s subordinates treated Eugene there.

Cassandra had changed the guards when she took over the kingdom. She knew the previous guards wouldn’t obey her.

Rapunzel looked at frightened Eugene and tried][67ybv to calm him down. “It..it’s going to be okay, Eugene, this nightmare will be over, we..we will save you…a..aand the kingdom..”

“Ooo no no no!” – Eugene interrupted her. “I..I don’t want to participate in this..” He rose his hands, slowly taking a step backwards. Rapunzel looked at him in confusion. “Rapunzel, I’m sorry, but I eh..I’m done. With all of this.”

“What?” – she asked in misunderstanding. “What are you saying, Eugene?”

He continued in a nervous tone: “Listen, sunshine. I know we’ve been through a lot, and...we’ve known each other for quite a while. But eh.. You know, I wasn’t planning my life like this! After you saved me from death in the Gothel’s tower, I thought ‘right, this is the end of the constant dangers in our way, this is the beginning of the new life, we will be married, and everything will calm down’. I thought…that we would finally be happy..” Tears escaped Rapunzel’s eyes. Eugene shook his head. “But I was wrong. I tried to get my attention off the fact that you are like a magnet for dangers, that after you visit a place, it becomes filled with people who want something from you…revenge..” He pointed at Cassandra. “…or the crown…..But look where I got…with my efforts to forget the reality…” He looked at his exhausted body. Then he lifted his gaze to Rapunzel. “I’m tired, sunshine...I’m tired..” His own tears started to form in his eyes.

Rapunzel barely held herself from screaming. She said in a broken voice: “Eugene, this is the last such serious danger in my life, please, believe me…”

“You’ve already told me this once..” – he replied bitterly. “Understand me, Rapunzel, I’m an ordinary human being, I don’t have anything to do with all this magic, I shouldn’t be here, it’s your duty, it’s the duty of the individuals like you, not me…I..I..” He started panting. “I had to go through so much! First, Gothel’s knife, the death, I died and rose from the dead, Rapunzel, just think about that for a moment!”

She dropped her eyes to the floor.

“Then..then it was Varian’s betrayal, then Cassandra, then Varian with moon powers, then I was sent to the hell!”

Everyone glanced at him in confusion. “Well, I mean those construction works!” He corrected himself and continued afterwards: “You wouldn’t understand me, because it’s something you are ought to admit, not me, you are the reason for this after all.”

“Do you think this is easy for me?” – Rapunzel asked indignantly.

Eugene, Varian and Cassandra looked at the princess in surprise. She hasn’t complained often.

“Sunshine, I’m sorry…” Eugene started slowly moving backwards. “But I want a calm life, not like this..” He looked at Cassandra, checking if she was going to stop him. She just gazed at him blankly. After that he ran to the door. Rapunzel saw him off with her eyes, and the last thing she saw was the profile of his face with a tear rolling down his cheek. He stopped for a second, said silently, only with his lips: “I wanted to hope..” and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how I see a more realistic version of Eugene's character. I think in the series he was unrealistically perfect. Probably the creators were too scared to give him any flaws (well except his unsuccessful jokes and loving the mirror), because he was the boyfriend of the main character.


	21. Set the spirit free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *violence*

Varian was shocked. That was the least he expected when arriving. He cautiously looked at the princess. Suddenly Cassandra burst into mad laughter.

“Um, Cassandra, maybe you should meditate?” – he asked sarcastically.

The queen instantly stopped. “Shut up, you smarthead.” Then she turned to Rapunzel. “Hey, Raps, I want you to be sure that I wasn’t planning on this. Turned out even better than it should have been.” She followed it with a chuckle.

Varian rolled his eyes. “Your behavior is soo tiring, what kind of person had you become, Cassandra?” – he asked annoyed.

“Why don’t you call me ‘Cassie’, Varian, like before?” – she smiled.

“Thanks, but I’ll refuse. If I had known what personality you’ve been hiding inside yourself all this time, I would never have called you like that.”

Cassandra frowned. Although she acted like she didn’t care at all about being lonely, deep inside she wanted to have an ally. Moreover, out of all her friends, she felt that Varian was the only one feeling as hurt as she. She remembered the times when Varian liked her, and now looked at him, seeing how much he had changed, but at the same time was himself, Varian, only Varian who now was much wiser and stronger.

She was out of words and said the only thing which flashed in her mind: “I’m your queen, and you will do as I ask.”

Varian laughed. “Wanna surprise? You are not. You are not my queen, you are not Rapunzel’s queen.”

Cassandra squinted, clenching her fists in anger.

“You’re just a girl who doesn’t know what to do with her life. And having no exact solutions of your psychological problems, you decided to repeat that ‘cliché’ of taking over the kingdom and getting the crown.”

“No one dares to say who I am and what is my destiny!!” – shouted Cassandra and created multiple glowing rocks, trying to hit Varian.

He dodged all her attacks quite neatly, which for sure surprised both Cass and Rapunzel.

“Deeeeestinyyy…” – said Varian in a very annoyed tone, standing up. “Again this pompous word.”

Cassandra made another set of rocks and sent them in the direction of the alchemist, but he dodged some of them again, while the others were neutralized with his alchemical vials. Cassandra shrieked with fury and, losing emotional control, sent a wall of sharp rocks so fast, that Varian barely managed to block them. This action took even little than a second, and no one really understood what happened. Varian opened his eyes, noticing his hands in the blocking position. And then everyone in the hall saw something no one could’ve ever expected. The rocks, sent by Cassandra, were stopped only an inch from Varian’s face. They were cracked, because they were pierced through by other rocks. Varian’s rocks. Cassandra and Rapunzel gasped.

_Aren’t these rocks supposed to be unbreakable?_ Thought Rapunzel in shock.

“How?! How is this possible?!” – exclaimed Cassandra.

“So this is what Adira was talking about during one of the trainings.” – muttered Varian.

“What?” – nervously asked the queen.

Varian looked at her, stating: “You’re not the rightful wielder of these powers. The moonstone is not obeying you fully.” He created glowing blue rocks, completely destroying Cassandra’s. The remains, the pieces of them fell to the floor. “That means…that my rocks will always win over yours.”

These words drove her crazy, and she created rocks, which pinned Varian to the wall.

He groaned, sarcastically saying afterwards: “I’m having deja-vu. But this time..” He raised his hands. “You won’t get away with this.” He abruptly lowered his hands, and the glowing rocks crashed into Cassandra’s, which were holding him against the wall. Her rocks were destroyed, and Varian fell to one knee. Cassandra and Rapunzel looked at the scene with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Varian slowly stood up, patience and confidence in his blue eyes. Cassandra glanced at one of Varian’s rocks. She rapidly crashed her new rock into it, but after the collision her rock fell apart. Her eye twitched, she barely could hold her anger inside. Then she frowned and grinned, as an idea struck her.

Everything happened fast enough. She sent a rock towards Varian, but as it turned out later, it was a distraction. Varian destroyed it with his own, but didn’t notice another one, which plunged right into the calf muscle of his leg. The wound was deep, he yelped from pain, bent down and slowly lowered on one knee. Cassandra used her time to send a rock to Rapunzel, which hit her in her side. She screamed. Varian lifted his head, hearing her scream.

“Do you feel yourself weak, Raps?” – Cassandra came closer and closer to her, Rapunzel held herself by her hurt side.

Blood dripped from Varian’s leg to the royal floor. He was wincing in pain and holding his leg.

“What do I need to do to prove that you are miserable?” – continued the queen, walking towards the former princess. Rapunzel started moving backwards, as much as she was able to, considering her hurt side.

Varian took off the grey ribbon, which was around his waist as a belt.

“To be honest, I no longer know what to do with you, I want to continue using you as my subordinate, but at the same time seeing you hurts my eyes..” – pensively reasoned Cassandra.

Varian gritted his teeth and tied the ribbon round his wound.

“Maybe you can suggest me, p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s?” Cassandra started making rocks, leaving large cracks in the floor.

_Wither and decay.._

Cassandra stopped and turned around…

_End this destiny.._

…to see Varian. Every stripe of his hair was glowing bright blue. His eyes were like two oceans of the blue light, which absorbed his pupils and iris with their glow. 

_Break these earthly chains.._

Rapunzel started choking, gasping for air. Cassandra immediately started feeling herself weak, as if something was absorbing her moon energy.

_And set the spirit free…_

_The spirit free…_

Suddenly, the moonstone in Cassandra’s chest began to glow the same color as Varian. The alchemist, continuing to glow, prepared his hand for an attack. Cassandra noticed it and tried to overcome the power of the spell. The only thing she managed to do was grab Rapunzel’s hair to try to shield herself from Varian’s attack. She didn’t know at that moment that it was pointless. Varian’s glowing rock grew out of the floor, cutting off Rapunzel’s hair. It instantly changed color from blond to brown, both the hair that was left on Rapunzel, and the cut part. Cassandra looked at glowing Varian in shock.

“This. Is going to end. Now.” – he stated, steadily saying each word. He spread his hands and folded them together, creating a glowing rock. It struck right into the moonstone in Cassandra’s chest. A massive blue-light shock wave filled the hall and broke the windows’ glass. The moonstone cracked and broke into small pieces, releasing all the moon energy. However, instead of wearing off in the atmosphere, it headed towards Varian and was absorbed by him, without him intending on it. He fell to his knees, stopping to glow.

“No!!!” – screamed Cass in despair, bending down. Her hair went back to their normal black color, eyes became green again, and the previous clothes returned.

The empty limpid parts of the destroyed moonstone dissolved.

For a few minutes everyone remained silent, thinking through all that had happened. Finally, Varian stood up and looked at now much more familiar Cassandra. Suddenly he heard a quiet devious laughter coming from her. She slowly stood up, hair hiding her eyes and revealing only her grin. Then, she lifted her chin, and hair revealed her gleaming eyes.

“I am not intending on giving up, Varian. Without your rocks you are nothing.” She took a step towards him. “Or maybe you wanna prove that I’m wrong? Let’s do this. Without moon powers.” She smiled.

“Well, that’s obvious that you’ll be without them.” – he chuckled, which instantly made Cassandra’s grin fade away. “But anyway..” He took a step towards her too. “I don’t need to prove anything. I need to neutralize you. And that’s what I’m about to do.”

They ran towards each other, clasping hands again, but this time Cassandra was the weakest here. She felt force from his side and in surprise looked up at him. He lowered his head to look her in the eyes in return.

“I recommend you stop it now, Cassandra.” - he said menacingly, frowning.

“Never.” – she said through her teeth and punched him in the stomach.

Varian swallowed the pain. _“Do…not..doubt…yourself…during a fight..”_ – flashed Adira’s words in his head. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and, feeling himself concentrated, opened them again, grabbed Cassandra and threw her over his back, pinning to the floor. She yelped and clasped his hands, which were holding her tight to the floor.

“Hh..hhow..” – she whispered in confusion. Then hit Varian in his side by her knee, causing him to whimper from pain, and rolled him to his back that way, so that he’d be the one on the floor. Cass pulled out a dagger, making Varian’s eyes widen.

“Varian!!” – yelled Rapunzel and tried to stand up, but immediately felt a cutting pain in her side.

Cassandra put her hand over her head and rapidly lowered the dagger, darting into Varian's face. After a few seconds there was a sharp sound. He looked to the side, at the dagger stuck in the floor. _Fufff, that was close…_ He thought. Cass pulled it out of the floor and made a few more tries, until Varian grabbed her hand. She tried to free herself, but didn’t succeed. Varian squinted, looking Cassandra in the eyes, and threw her off with his knee. She didn’t manage to hold the balance from his throw and fell backwards. Noticing the dagger, which was lying about a meter from Cassandra, Varian quickly understood which plans she could be having at the moment. She started to crawl quickly towards the dagger, extending her hand. Varian got up almost at the speed of light from the adrenaline, simmering inside, and, approaching the weapon, threw it to the side with his foot.

“NO NO NO!!” – cried Cassandra, while Varian was putting her hands behind her back and bringing them together. After that he made something like handcuffs out of the black rocks. The ‘handcuffs’ glowed blue for a few seconds, right when they were created, later the light faded.

“I am one of the most skillful warriors in Corona, it can’t end like this!!” – madly yelled Cass.

“Ufff..” – sighed Varian. “Then I guess you need more professional guards.” With these words he looked at Rapunzel, who replied him with a soft smile.

“You must call yourself a good guy now, huh, Varian? A hero! Many practices and trainings weren’t useless after all, yeah? Redemption, huh?” – hysterically asked Cass.

Varian raised one eyebrow, replying in contrast: “I am neither a good guy nor a hero. I won’t justify my past mistakes. I’m just a person who wants to help people who are dear to him.” Rapunzel softly looked at Varian.

Suddenly, the door to the throne hall was opened and a few guards entered. They were Pete, Stan and the captain of the guards.

“Hello, princess, we heard that the alchemist arriv…” – started Pete, but froze at the sight of the hall, all in cracks and black rocks, Rapunzel on the floor and Varian standing near the tied-up queen.

“Princess Rapunzel…Are we finally…free of the impostor of the throne?” – happily asked Stan.

Rapunzel nodded and steadily said: “Captain. Make sure Cassandra will not step onto this kingdom’s territory ever again.”

“Isn’t she supposed to go to the jail, princess?” – asked concerned Pete.

“No way.” – strictly replied Rapunzel. Then angrily looked at Cass. “I don’t want to see this person ever again and I don’t want to live in the same kingdom with her. She had brought enough pain.”

The guards nodded and took Cassandra. The captain gave his daughter a frustrated strict look. She looked at Rapunzel and Varian, then the door behind them closed.

“Rapunzel..” – quietly said Varian, rushing towards her. He fell to the floor and pulled her. She laid her head on his lap, as she was too hurt to stand or even sit still. “Are you…” – he started to ask, but stopped himself, because it was obvious that she wasn’t okay, and asking whether she was or not would not be very smart. Even at moments like these he didn’t forget about rationalism and logic.

“Varian, please forgive me.” – she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He looked at her confused. “What are talking about? For what?”

“For..for not understanding your feelings back then…when you found out about your powers. I..I should’ve stopped and thought just for a moment about how you have been feeling, that was so stupid of me.”

Varian shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize, Rapunzel.”

“No. I need to.” – she said confidently, following it with a soft smile and bringing her hand to his cheek. “I will be very attentive. From now on I’m starting to work on it. Will you forgive me?”

Varian sighed deeply, glancing at the ceiling. “Yes. I’ve just forgiven.”

Rapunzel gathered all the strength she had left and hugged Varian, not paying attention to her physical pain. He hugged her back. When they pulled apart, he looked at her hair and remembered what had happened.

“Your hair…” – he said. “Sorry..”

Rapunzel touched it and replied with a shining smile: “Actually, it’s the natural color of my hair, and I like a lot more.”

“Me too.” – smiled Varian.

Rapunzel looked at him for a few seconds with a thankful smile, adding afterwards: “Nothing was able to cut this hair, but looks like your case was exceptional.”

“Maybe it’s because of the spell.” – thoughtfully reasoned Varian, bringing a hand to his chin. Then he noticed that Rapunzel was holding her side again. “You need a doctor.” - he stated.

“You too.” – she said in a worrying intonation, seeing a once grey, but now red ribbon around his leg.

“Can you walk yourself?” - he asked.

She tried to stand up, but her legs instantly bent. She would have fallen, if Varian hadn’t caught her.

“I see.” – he commented seriously. Then he cautiously took her in his arms.

“Varian, what are you doing, your leg is hurt, you must not!!” – she shouted.

“You have a point there, but…” He felt pain in his leg and exhaled, trying to concentrate. “…you’re in a more serious condition, trust me.”

Rapunzel gave him an understanding look, and they headed out to receive the medical aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end yet ^ ^


	22. Нас просто меняют местами, таков закон сансары..

“Mama?” – quietly called Varian, his voice softly ringing through the room. He turned around, hearing the rustle of a domestic plant’s leaves behind him.

She was standing by the large window, which stretched from the ceiling to the floor, letting in the maximum amount of sunlight, and thus illuminating the room with the morning light. Her red hair was not like in the painting he remembered, where it was gathered in a bun, no. Her hair was loose now, the sun lighting every strand of it. She was wearing that familiar red dress, which Varian remembered from his childhood.

Varian came closer to her, walking out of the shadowy part of the room, and the sun rays illuminated his clear blue eyes. Elin turned to her son and gave him a shining smile. She stood against the sunlight, but Varian still saw well her eyes, the same color as his. She was stroking one of the plant’s leaves.

“This is my favorite one…” – she said softly. “Do you know why?”

Varian didn’t answer, pensively looking at his mother.

“Because I planted it the same day you were born. It reminds me of one the most important days in my life. The day which gifted me with my boy.”

Varian lifted his gaze from the floor. “Don't you regret it?” – he asked cautiously and uncertainly, as if hearing something unexpected.

“Regret??” Elin stopped stroking the plant immediately. “What are you saying, Varian? You are my child, I love you more than anything.” She approached him, taking his hands and looking up to meet his eyes. Varian lowered his head to meet hers.

“The first years of your life had been unforgettable, seeing my precious boy growing up.” – she continued. “It was obvious for me from the very start, whose genes you had inherited.” Elin smiled, bringing her hand up to stroke her son’s cheek. “You’ve grown into a beautiful young man. And you look so alike my mother.” She smiled and softly took one of Varian’s hair strands. He smiled in return, lowering his eyes. “Black hair, blue eyes, edgy face with a thin chin. Only freckles are someone else’s.” She laughed.

“Oh well, now I know why I’m interested in genetics too, mom!” – sarcastically added Varian, making his mom laugh even more.

But then his face suddenly expressed concern, and he gently took off Elin’s hand.

“Mom…I…killed you…”

Her eyes expressed sorrow.

“Hhh..how?!” – he suddenly yelled. “How can you be happy to have me if..if I killed you?!!?!” He turned away, as if trying to hide from the sad reality of his words.

Elin laid her hand on his back, trying to reassure him. “Varian, no, stop it, please. It’s not your fault, it was an accident.” But Varian just hopelessly shook his hand, refusing to believe. Then his mom’s face became serious and she said confidently: “What had happened that happened. But I am not regretting anything. The moonstone influenced you. Your appearance, maybe somehow your character. Do you realize that if everything hadn’t happened as it had eventually, then you wouldn’t have been you.” He turned to her, digesting her words. “And I want to thank the universe. For giving me a child, who I love with all my heart.” Varian’s eyes widened. They filled with love and gratitude. Elin took a vase with flowers in her hands. “This is the law of samsara, Varian. People are replacing each other, generation after generation. Children are an extension of their parents. Me and Quirin, we are and will always live in you.” Her speech fluently transformed into singing:

_“Когда меня не станет — я буду петь голосами_ _  
Моих детей и голосами их детей  
Нас просто меняют местами  
Таков закон сансары, круговорот людей  
О-о-ой, мама..._ ”

[original, “Samsara” by Basta, a Russian song]

[translation:]

_"When I'm gone, I'll sing by the voices of my children_

_And the voices of their_ _children,_

_We're just being replaced_

_This is the law of samsara, the circulation of the people  
Oh-oh, mother... "_

Varian extended his hand towards the plant and slightly touched it. The leaf became dark immediately. The whole plant started withering, quickly, from the leaves to the roots.

“No!” – screamed Varian, looking at his trembling hand in horror.

“Your powers are dangerous indeed, son.” Elin touched Varian’s glowing blue hairstreak, her second hand kept holding the vase with a dead plant. Elin’s hand, which touched the hairstreak, began to darken too. “But you’re already controlling yourself better.” The blackness crept along her arm, going on her shoulder and chest.

“No!!” – shouted Varian in despair and fell to his knees, gripping his head with his hands, the bright blue sparkles ran through his black hair, like the electrons in the flow of the electricity.

The vase fell to the floor, loudly breaking into pieces, the plant itself disintegrated, starting to resemble ashes. Elin sank to the floor, taking her son’s hands off his head, and looked him in the eyes.

“I love you Varian.” He looked at her, his black strands chaotically falling to his face. “And I will always do.”

Varian abruptly bent in half on the bed, tearing his head off the pillow and sharply inhaling. He looked around himself, seeing the royal walls of Corona’s hospital compartment. After a few minutes of slowing down his breathing, he looked down at his legs, covered in a blanket. He opened the blanket and saw his leg was bandaged. Varian tiredly sighed and fell back onto the pillow. _“I love you Varian. And I will always do.”_ – the phrase rang in his head. He rolled over on his side, a tear rolling down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t heard the original version of the song, I came across it in the Russian movie, where it was sang by Aleksandr Petrov. Matches the chapter well.


	23. Chapter 23

Queen Arianna hugged her crying daughter. Rapunzel sobbed, her side was bandaged, above her white hospital dress, and Arianna tried to explain her that crying was harmful for the wound, because it meant she would tremble, but Rapunzel couldn’t stop herself.

“I..I..th..th..thought we..how…why did hh..hhhe..dd.do itt?” – sobbed the princess.

Queen Arianna stroked her daughter’s brown hair. “Dear, he meant what he was saying…he loved you, but it wasn’t a life he was planning to have.”

Rapunzel looked at her mother.

“You need to face all the challenges and difficulties on your way of finding the happiness.”

Rapunzel chuckled through the tears: “Hehh, wise as always, yeah, mom?”

Queen smiled. After a few minutes of silence she said: “You know, he was the first man you met after all your life inside the locked tower, and the only possible option you had.” She stopped to think. “…usually the first experience doesn’t end well, especially with the lack of understanding how things are in the real world. I mean, it’s the theory of possibility.” Rapunzel listened attentively, stopping to cry. “Well, of course there are wonders in the life and coincidences...But rarely, darling.” She sorrowfully looked at her daughter.

“In time I’ll admit it, mom.” – replied Rapunzel. “Life goes on.” She smiled.

***

Varian has been sleeping for a few hours. It was nearly midday; the sun was hidden behind the thick clouds. Varian was lying on his side, his hair covering most of his face. He shivered a little in his bed, feeling the coldness firstly, and then hearing a familiar ‘shriek’. He slowly opened his eyes and, seeing his lovely grey racoon sitting near and looking at his owner, took his pet in his hands, hugging him.

“Heey..” – he muttered, slightly rubbing against the soft fur.

“Varian!”

The alchemist lifted himself on his elbows, not expecting anyone here except Ruddiger. Then he saw his father, who was sitting near the bed and rushed to hug his son. Quirin hugged him tight, so tight that Varian made a tense creak. He exhaled when his father finally let go of him.

“Son, are you okay? I was so worried, you had a serious injury, I didn’t have any idea you were planning on fighting Cassandra, just tell me, are you feeling well?” – Quirin chattered.

Varian gazed at him. He didn’t really know how he should be acting, but seeing such worry on his parent’s face melted his heart a little. “I’m okay, dad, nothing serious.” – he replied, smiling. “You know much better which wounds put you at mortal risk.” He pricked, raising his brows. Quirin instantly understood what his son was referring to.

“Varian.” – said strictly, intending on stopping this.

“You’re a professional…” – pensively stated Varian, blankly staring at something uncertain, behind his father’s gaze. “At risking, fighting…” Then he looked his father in the eyes, not angrily, quite patiently, but with a spark. “…and telling lies.”

Quirin frowned. Although he was happy to see his son safe after these two years, his pride was something difficult for him to overcome.

But Varian wasn’t quite in the mood of standing for his rights of being the one offended here. He missed his father as well, so he sighed, saying: “I’m sorry, dad.” He hesitantly lifted his eyes.

Quirin’s face relaxed and he gave his son a soft smile. Suddenly, Varian felt a freezing gust of wind in the room, and instinctively hugged himself to save that amount of warmth which was still left in him.

“Ohhh, what is that?” – he said through his teeth.

“Some fresh air to wake you up faster, blackhair.” – replied Adira, who was in the room too. With a sarcastic smile she approached the window and opened it even wider, letting in a stronger gust of wind.

“I hate you, Adira.” – tiredly said Varian, covering himself in the blankets, to which she responded with a grin.

***

Rapunzel was drawing in her journal. She tried to leave the room to check on Varian, but Arianna advised her not to worry him and let him relax. Princess carefully drew the black stones, Varian, Cassandra and herself, depicting what had happened in the throne hall. Then she heard a knock on the door. Rapunzel and Arianna turned towards the sound.

“Come in.” – replied queen Arianna.

Varian cautiously entered. He was wearing a white hospital shirt and white trousers, which looked quite nice in contrast with his black hair. His eyes were half-covered from fatigue, skin was paler than usual; he slightly smiled.

“Good afternoon, queen Arianna. Hey Rapunzel.” – he greeted the women.

“Varian!” – exclaimed the queen, standing up. “You grew up so much.”

He shyly looked to the side, replying: “Oh well, it would be strange if at the age of 19 I was the same as a few years ago, your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Arianna, we are not strangers.” She smiled softly. Varian shyly nodded.

Rapunzel got up, approaching Varian. “How are you feeling?” – she asked anxiously.

“Mmm, normal…I guess?” – he shrugged his shoulders.

“Normal? Are you serious? You’re pale, and you don’t stand still on you injured leg, you are holding it above the ground. A little.” – she stated indignantly, glancing at his bandaged leg.

Varian and Arianna gazed at her in surprise, as they weren’t expecting Rapunzel to be angry.

Varian hesitated. “I’m just tired. Wounds take a lot of energy, that is a fact.” He lowered his eyes. “Plus...there have been many issues recently..”

Rapunzel gave him a light sad smile. “I understand you.”

Suddenly the door opened widely. Frederick entered with applause, Quirin and Adira behind him.

“Well, hello there, young people!” – loudly exclaimed king Frederick. Everyone gazed at him in complete perplexity. “Our kingdom is free! Finally we can look after the internal affairs. My daughter’s coronation, for example.” Everybody looked at Rapunzel.

“Which coronation, dad?” – she asked in confusion.

“It’s time for you to become the queen, my dear. After everything we’ve been through, now is finally the time for us to calm down.”

Rapunzel gasped: “Ahh, right.” She waved her hand. “I..I forgot about that, heh, but ehh..I guess then we need to prepare for the ceremony?” – she suggested excitedly, giving everyone a warm wide smile. Everybody in the room exchanged happy exclaims. At last, this kingdom can get its rightful ruler.

* * *

Rapunzel squealed in excitement. She was standing in front of the mirror in her room. She was already dressed for the ceremony: long lilac dress with the kingdom’s emblems on the skirt part; light semi-translucent cape of the white color; white ribbons on both of her hands; no shoes, of course; her hair loose.

“This is such an important step in our lives, Pascal!” – she lightly poked her chameleon.

“Rapunzel! Hope I’m not late!” – Varian burst into the room out of breath.

Rapunzel turned around and didn’t manage to hold her laughter. She almost bent in half, failing to stop herself from laughing. Varian looked at himself and understood what could have caused such reaction. His blue shirt and beige trousers were covered with multicolored stains from chemical reagents, his hair was a mess, and some strands were pink, some yellow.

“I hope you are not intending on going to the ceremony like that.” – she said finally, calming down.

“Sorry sorry, I just couldn’t stop myself from visiting the laboratory! I..I’ll fix that, don’t worry.” – he gave her a broad embarrassed smile. “Unlike me, you’re looking awesome.” He tried to clear himself, but that turned out to be pointless without special chemicals. “Oh man, anilin will be the hardest here to get rid of..” – he muttered, looking at the red stain on his shirt. Then he was struck with a sudden realization, and yelled: “Gosh, I forgot!!!” He rushed to Rapunzel with his eyes mad and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Have you got scissors?!”

She looked at him in shock, trying to understand at least something. “Wh..what?”

“Scissors, Rapunzel, scissors!!!!” – he exclaimed, shaking her a little.

“A..a..there..” – she pointed at the table behind her.

Varian instantly ran to the table and noticing the scissors, quickly grabbed them and started cutting the red stain out the shirt, which shocked Rapunzel even more.

“Varian what the..”

“It’s toxic, toxic, I completely forgot about that! I’ve already walked with it while I was heading to your room, it has already touched my skin.” He finished cutting it and got rid of the piece of fabric.

“Varian, Varian, calm down.” Rapunzel took his hand.

“For an alchemist, who needs to follow the safety instructions, I’m quite careless and absent-minded.” He sorrowfully lowered his eyes.

“Well, you can work on it. But at the same time you may look at it from another side. That it’s something that identifies you in addition. Your personality. And to be honest, sometimes that looks very cute, even if I don’t understand anything you are talking about.” She giggled. Varian chuckled in reply, giving her a warm kind smile, his blue eyes glimmering in the sun’s light, entering the room through the windows. His eyes widened when he looked at the clock.

“I gotta go change the clothes, and…somehow fix this..” He touched the yellow strand of his hair, looking at it in disarray.

“Don’t be late, please.” – she asked.

Varian nodded and he flew out of the room, though not very steadily, as he couldn’t step completely on his injured leg.


	24. Chapter 24

A few minutes were left before the coronation. Rapunzel held her trembling hand to hide her worry. _Fuuuff, it’s going to be okay, you_ need to stay calm, Rapunzel.. She thought. She entered the hall. Bright lights, a lot of people, the whole kingdom, to be precise. The princess approached the place where she needed to be. The crown was placed on her head, and the announcement was made.

“<…> meet Rapunzel, the rightful queen of Corona!” The hall instantly filled with the applauses; Rapunzel saw Quirin in the first line of seats and Varian, sitting next to him. He was wearing a blue waistcoat, underneath was a beige shirt; beige trousers _. He indeed made it just on time! But was it so necessary to wear gloves?_ Although the brown gloves matched the style, Rapunzel didn’t understand his obsession with them. Varian smiled widely and showed her thumbs up, to which she replied with a smile of her own.

Afterwards there was a huge celebration. Everyone enjoyed their time in the dining hall. Rapunzel left the royal table and walked across the room, full of laughing, eating people, trying to find Varian. Then she noticed him. He was sitting with his chin propped up and stared skeptically at the Captain of the guards, who was explaining something very emotionally to him, periodically hitting the table with his fist.

“She was such a good girl, you understand?!...” – yelled captain, his voice unsteady. Varian rolled his eyes. “I’m nottt guilty! She waSSS….her father tried sooo harddd…to brring up a good person!!” He hit the table with both of his fists. Varian anxiously looked at the table, then lifted his widened eyes to the captain, who stood up.

Rapunzel gently interrupted the conversation: “Excuse me, gentlemen, may I interfere?”

Varian turned to her and mutely expressed with his pleading eyes: “Please do.”

“Your Majesty!” – exclaimed captain and bowed as steadily as he could.

“Would you mind if I take Varian from you?”

Captain nodded.

***

“Oh thank you, Rapunzel, that was hard to endure!” – said Varian when they left the dining hall and stopped by its door. “Or should I say ‘your Majesty’?” – he winked.

Rapunzel chuckled. “Aha, right. Anyway, I have something to propose to you.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Varian, how do you like the idea of becoming Corona’s royal scientist and engineer?” – she asked solemnly.

Varian gazed at her silently for a few seconds. “Ahhh..”

“I know! It’s awesome, right? This is what you’ve wanted for so long! I remember how you talked about it five years ago, now we can make it happen!” – she exclaimed excitedly.

Varian lowered his gaze, replying: “Things had changed a little. I want to be a scientist as much as before, but I can’t stay in Corona.”

“Oh come on, are you really going back to Old Corona, instead of accepting the job you’d like to have?” – she wondered.

“No. I’m. I’m moving to another kingdom, Rapunzel.”

She looked at him like he was someone in need of medical psychological help.

“Well, it may be unexpected for you, but it doesn’t mean that I’m crazy.” – Varian went to a nearby painting, hanging on the wall.

Rapunzel turned around to him. “Why, Varian?”

“As it turned out, the Dark Kingdom needs me. I’d love to have things as before, but…my difficult path of falling to evil, redemption, finding the moon powers inside have shown me what I need to do in the future.” He observed the painting.

“A..but..How are we going to meet?”

“Don’t worry.” He turned and walked to her. “As the leaders of the two neighboring kingdoms, we will have meetings to attend and all that stuff.” Then he changed his tone to a lot less positive. “Of course, I will miss you, Rapunzel. But I can’t refuse. I feel this is my duty. To be honest, I would have asked you to come with me, but I know you have your arrangements, your life here. I’d never give you such a choice to make.

“Oh, Varian.” – she buried her head in her hands. “Why all of this is so difficult. Isn’t Corona your home?”

“I don’t feel that it is. My parent’s past, my past, and my future is there. I’m coming home, Rapunzel.”

She lifted her eyes. “Does your father know about your plans?”

“Ooohh, yes, he does. Of course that led to another argument. But even though we argued seriously, he angrily said that he is not intending on letting me go without his supervision.” Rapunzel smiled in reply to that. “You are going to visit me, you hear me?” – he added.

She hugged him with a chuckle.

“You’ll meet my sister.”

She pulled away and asked in surprise: “Do you have a sister?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “She’s a cousin. Daughter of my dad’s sister, she is an engineer and agreed to be my assistant.”

“It would be nice to get acquainted.”


	25. Chapter 25

Five months had passed. Varian was starting to get used to his royal duties, spending time both on learning the law and practicing chemistry. Not long time ago he began deepening in genetics’ field.

He was sitting at the table, reading Rapunzel’s letter, which arrived this morning.

<…> _I’m very sorry for again not having an opportunity to arrive yet, as I have my duties to perform. I know you don’t like when I say “I promise” for obvious reasons, so I assure you, I will pay the dearest person in my life a visit._

_Yours,_

_Rapunzel_

_Queen of Corona:_

**_ Rapzl _ **

Varian sighed, rubbing his forehead. _We haven’t met in months._ _I guess keeping in touch will be more difficult than I thought._

“Your Majesty, the engineer is here.” – entered one of the guards in the shining silver armor. Varian nodded in reply, though feeling a bit annoyed, as he didn’t like when people addressed him to “your Majesty or your Highness”. He knew he couldn’t change that habit in his subordinates, because it was part of the kingdom’s laws, but when it came to the citizens, Varian insisted on them calling him by his name.

Varian stood up and quickly went downstairs to the meeting hall. When he entered, he waved his hand, letting the guards go. There was standing a girl, 22-years-old, she was about the same height as Rapunzel. She had an edgy, light-skinned face, light-brown eyes. Her hair was loose, long, almost touching the elbows, and black with some dark-brown streaks, like Varian’s. In general, they looked similar in some appearance’s characteristics, even the style of clothes. She was wearing a blue, slightly shabby jumpsuit with a purple T-shirt underneath; black boots with a thick sole.

“Even being a king, you are still wearing the ordinary clothes, huh?” – she asked with a chuckle.

Varian was wearing a light-brown shirt with a blue waistcoat above it, dark-brown gloves with clock mechanisms, light-brown trousers and dark-brown boots.

“I prefer to stay the same, Edith. And you are still refusing to put on anything, except this.”

“You jerk, I missed you!” – she pushed him in the shoulder and hugged. He hugged her in return, saying: “Haven’t seen you in ages, nice to see you again.”

***

For 5 months everything had been quite stable: Varian would rule the kingdom, still refusing to wear the royal clothes (only on super special occasions), escaping to his laboratory a few times a day to work on finding a way to cure cancer on the latest stages; Edith would spend her time in her engineer office, fixing and repairing what was either the castle’s property or citizens’. She also helped Varian when he needed some mechanisms for his researches but couldn’t make them on his own. Varian and Edith argued very often, as their personality traits sometimes crashed into each other and contrasted, especially considering that Edith liked to make fun of her cousin and that always annoyed him.

“You’re an obsessed nerd, nothing bothers you except your vials, you’ll never find a person who will agree to live with you, you borehead..” – yelled Edith, but was interrupted.

“Shut your mouth! I don’t want to hear anything from a person like you!” – shouted Varian, pointing his finger at her. “If you think you’re so cool, then why are you alone, huh? You’re even older than me.”

Edith instantly frowned, feeling a punch to her pride.

“You’re arrogant and angry, your favorite activity is to drive people crazy, which personally I can’t understand.” – he continued. “I don’t feel anything pleasant if I argue with a person.”

“Hah!” – she chuckled. “That’s because you’re not as good at this as me.” She brushed a black lock off her forehead.

Varian squinted, gritting his teeth. “Arrogant. Upstart.” He turned around and left. _I recognize my father’s blood._ He thought, while leaving. _All arrogant and careless. Don’t think about how their words affect others. Irritates._

After a few days Varian received a letter from Rapunzel. It said that she will be in the Dark Kingdom in two hours. Varian went downstairs to warn his family, feeling very excited, as he missed Rapunzel a lot. He saw Quirin and Edith talking in the hall.

“How’s Johanna? Still bothers people with her long, excited conversations?” – asked Varian’s father.

“Yeah. Mom doesn’t want to change her infinitely optimistic attitude towards EVERYTHING.” – replied Quirin’s niece with a smile.

“My sister won’t ever be changed.” – Quirin sarcastically shook his head. “We are totally opposite. By the way, you look a lot like her.”

“But definitely not internally.” – chuckled Edith. Quirin laughed in reply.

Varian sighed, rolling his eyes and approaching them. “Rapunzel will be here soon.” – he stated. Quirin and Edith looked at him. Varian headed away, but Quirin rushed to him and went along with his son.

“Son, you can’t be angry with me forever, we are close people.”

“Dad, listen, with every month I feel how the burden of our argument becomes less and less heavy. It’s already okay, we just…need a little more time.”

Quirin nodded, softly smiling and letting Varian go further alone.

***

Rapunzel entered. When she saw Varian, she squeaked and rushed to him and pulled him into hug.

“How could you visit me that late? We agreed on meeting often!” – Varian expressed his indignation.

“Yes, but this turned out to be difficult. Too difficult…” – slowly said the queen of Corona.

“Who’s that, V, your girlfriend?” – offhandedly asked Edith.

“Edith.” – roughly stated Varian, drilling her with his strict gaze. “Meet the queen of Corona.”

“Hi!” Rapunzel came to Edith, extending her hand. “I suppose you are Varian’s cousin?”

“I am.” – replied Edith, slapping the queen on the shoulder, which caused Rapunzel to flinch in surprise. “This nerd’s sister.”

Rapunzel cautiously looked at Varian, who was expressing complete annoyance. “Let me show you the castle, Rapunzel.” – he suggested. She nodded.

***

“How do you feel? After everything?” – he asked, when they were walking down the hallways.

“Well..” – she hesitated. “You know, all these months had summed up and, as a result, it has been two and a half years since Cassandra’s defeat.” She looked at the paintings on the walls, noticing that one, which before was hanging in Varian’s home in Corona, with his mom, dad and him as a small child. Now it was here, moved here together with Varian. “I had come to terms with everything. The only thing that doesn’t let me live normally is that we can’t see each other often.”

“I know, Rapunzel. Don’t worry, we will somehow solve this.” – he smiled.

Rapunzel stayed for a few days, then she had to leave again.

***

Four months had passed. That’s when the realization came.

“Queen Rapunzel? We weren’t expecting you, should we warn our Majesty?” – surprisingly asked the guards of the Dark Kingdom. She didn’t reply and ran towards the hallways. She ran fast, her bare feet touching the cold blue floor. The door to Varian’s room opened wide. He turned around, quietly asking: “Rapunzel?” She ran to him, tears in her eyes. He felt it. And silently hugged her, saying: “I know, Rapunzel.” The moon shone bright through the window.


	26. Epilogue

“But what about Corona?” – pensively asked Varian.

“I wouldn’t have left if there hadn’t been any other rightful claimants to the throne.” – replied Rapunzel, slightly smiling. “My cousin will rule, he is a good person, I trust him.”

There was silence, lasting for a few minutes. It was interrupted by Varian.

“You know, it would be nice to finally settle down and be happy after all that had happened.” – he said.

Rapunzel silently gave him an understanding look.

“I haven’t told you, but even though I was much more confident about fighting Cassandra, it still hurt to see how the good interesting person we once knew had turned into a…” He sighed. “…I don’t even have words to describe it. Describe her behavior.”

“You can guess how painful it was for me, if even you were so disappointed. But you know what’s interesting?”

He hummed and looked at her, expecting clarification.

“Neither I nor Cass were disappointed in you when you used those automatons.” Varian raised his brows in surprise. “Yeah..” – she continued. “We knew you were acting too radically, but at the same time your abilities deserved respect, and your motives were understandable on a human level, you lost the only dear person you had and were ready to do anything to bring him back…Both Cass and I understood that.”

Varian lowered his gaze to the floor. “I thought everyone hated me.”

“I’ve never hated you. To be honest, at some moments I felt that I was scared of you..”

Varian instantly lifted his head.

“…but I have never blamed you for your actions.” She softly looked at him, slightly smiling. “And after all these years, after everything we’ve been through I realized that…I love you, Varian.”

Varian smiled in return. “Love you too, Rapunzel.”

Her eyes were wet from happiness. “You are my best friend, my brother, my eh brotherly friend..”- she chuckled. “..my former colleague in the management of the kingdoms, or it would be more correct to say that I am a former colleague. And...maybe future..”

“Husband?” – naturally asked Varian, to what Rapunzel replied with a shy laugh.

They pressed their foreheads together, a tear rolling down Rapunzel’s cheek.

***

“No, Ester, no, daddy is working, come back!” – quietly said Rapunzel, trying to catch a small girl, running down the hallways of the castle. The girl was in a light-green dress which matched her beautiful green eyes. Instead of the shoes she had black bandages on her feet.

“Ester, wait!”

The girl giggled, the strands of her black curly hair chaotically jumping along with her. “I want to play, mom!”

The door to Varian’s laboratory was slightly opened, so Ester didn’t have difficulties opening it wider and with screams and giggles bursting into the room. Varian almost dropped the beaker with a blue solution, hearing such sudden noise. He had his glasses on, as well as Ruddiger, who was sitting on the table.

“Daddy!” – happily screamed the girl.

“Sorry, Varian, she…ehh, is so fast..” – panted Rapunzel.

Varian took his glasses off, turning around. His daughter was about to touch the vial with a colorless liquid.

“Omg, Ester, don’t touch that, it’s benzol!!!” He yelled. The girl stopped and looked pleadingly at her father. “Esterheid.” – he said strictly with a rising intonation. “Do not touch.”

“Okaaay..” – she replied sadly.

Varian sighed, shook his hands and his brown apron and headed to her. He took her in his hands and lifted.

“You are a smart girl, right? I told you that benzol and some other chemicals are…” – he said slowly, waiting for an answer from her.

“…dangerous.” – she replied, clutching on his blue shirt.

“Good. Pop quiz. Benzol is a…”

“It is a hydrocarbon with six C atoms and six H atoms, gets hydrated, joins hydrogen halides, and halogens, a..and also nitric acid.”

“Aaaand what happens if we add chlorine on the light?”

“…then we need three moles of chlorine?”

“Well done! My smart girl!” – he said proudly, pressing her to his chest. She hugged him, happily closing her green eyes, which esthetically contrasted with her black hair, which also had the same occasional dark-brown strands Varian’s hair had. Rapunzel shook her head, smiling widely, and approached her family.

“I wonder how much time you had to spend to teach her that.” – she commented sarcastically.

“Phah, a lot of time, but I wouldn’t do that, if she weren’t interested.” – he winked, hugging his wife with one hand, and holding their daughter with another.

“Now I’m interested whether our second child will be a fan of chemistry or not.” – she wondered.

Varian’s eyes widened and he looked at her with questioning eyes.

“I’m pregnant, Varian.” She barely could hold herself from screaming from excitement.

He pulled her into a hug.

“Is my future sister or brother going to have glowing blue streak and eyes, like daddy?” – excitedly asked Ester.

“Well, ehhh…I’d say with low probability…but that is for the moon to decide, whether to let this world have two persons with such powers or not.” He looked at the glowing moon, smiling from feeling the connection with this mysterious planet. “Maybe it will appear in generations. Who knows..” He created a black rock with a slight wave of his hand. His eyes and hairstreak glowed bright blue. Ester watched in excitement, considering this blue glow very beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end! Thank you a lot, guys, for being in this along with me, I finally let my imagination and ideas go out of my head and be here for you to read. I am grateful for your comments and kudos, I've never thought of myself in the sphere of writing, I have another direction, but tts inspired me to write Moon Varian: Coming home, because it was difficult to keep everything inside.


End file.
